


Foot rue Challenges

by RioluZX



Category: Foot rue
Genre: Foot Fetish, Football, M/M, Public Sex, Sexo, Yaoi, peticiones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RioluZX/pseuds/RioluZX
Summary: Coleccion de one-shot de la gente que me ha pedido de esta serie, la mayoria son lemon asi que bueno, nada mas que decir xd





	1. Chapter 1

After practice.

El sol en lo alto, el calor abrasador, la respiración agitada y los gritos de los jóvenes mientras un balón se mueve de un lugar a otro, aquello era normal en la ciudad de Puerto Marie, más aun cuando se trataba de la práctica entre los 5 miembros del equipo de fútbol callejero "los azules", Tag, Jeremy, Gabriel, Eloise y Samira, sin embargo aquellos que más competían eran los dos primeros y hasta ahora mejores goleadores en el equipo con un récord, nuevamente enfrentándose por sus disputas de ser mejor que el otro, aun cuando ello hubiera quedado que quedaría fuera de los partidos, las prácticas lo eran y solo generaban descontento en sus compañeros que decidiendo que tenían mejores cosas que hacer los dejaron de lado, no había necesidad de llegar a decir algo, puesto que se imaginaron que únicamente serían ignorados al igual que todas las veces que esa situación se presentaba. El viento comenzaba a soplar, el sol bajaba pero aun habían dos jóvenes peleando por un balón, Tag, uno moreno, de cabello abultado y negro además de ojos color avellana contra Jeremy, un joven de piel blanca, ojos celestes y un cabello corto y Naranjo, ambos jóvenes habían quedado solos, peleando por el balón hasta que finalmente sus músculos comenzaron a ceder, ambos apoyaban sus manos en sus rodillas, intentaban recuperar el aliento mientras se veían uno al otro, aun les quedaba energía, pero sus cuerpos no parecían dispuestos a seguir con esa tortura que había llevado muchas horas.

-Afff.....affff....listo, ¿qué te parece un empate?-propuso Tag finalmente sabiendo que no podía llevar más el ritmo por el insufrible calor en todo su ser.

-Bien, ¿no hay algo de beber?, me estoy muriendo de sed-gimoteo Jeremy mientras estiraba el cuello de su camisa intentando darse algo de aire, el moreno le indico con su dedo que fueran dentro de lo que era su club a ver, una vez ambos atravesaron la puerta vieron como en verdad se habían pasado con la hora, era ello o simplemente sus amigos ya estaban cansados de su actitud competitiva pues ya no había nadie presente, el moreno se dirigió a un pequeño congelador mientras su compañero se levantaba un poco la camisa para quitar el exceso de sudor en su rostro, tras encontrar lo que quería arrojo una botella de agua por sobre su hombro siendo atrapada por el otro que no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio.

-En verdad hemos mejorado, al menos me quedo conforme con ello-suspiro aliviado tras darle un trago a su botella de agua y se dejaba caer en el sofá.

-Si supongo que yo también, el ardor en mis pies es la prueba-se rio mientras se sentaba a su lado soltando un suspiro de alivio tras darle un buen trago a su bebida, aun así el ardor en sus pies no le dejaba tranquilo, sin decir nada se quitó una de sus zapatillas de golpe, soltando un gemido de alivio pues su calcetín había salido junto con está dejando su pie libre.

-Que exagerado-se burló por como este había suspirado cuando se quitó la otra del mismo modo y estiraba los dedos de sus pies.

-Oye se siente bien después de jugar tanto, anímate tu también, te ayudara a relajarte-le indicaba mientras notaba algo intrigado como Tag no apartaba la mirada de sus pies en ningún instante.

-Yo estoy relajado, además mínimo ponte los calcetines apestas-decía este agitando su mano queriendo restarle importancia pero la verdad es que comenzaba a ponerse incomodo con la presencia de este.

-Ohhh ¿qué pasa?, ¿te molestan estos?-se rio mientras se acostaba en el sofá de modo que sus pies invadían el espacio del moreno, alzo sus piernas y entonces comenzó a acercarlos al rostro de este siendo detenidos por sus manos-¿estos te molestan?-preguntaba con una falsa inocencia peleando con las manos de este intentando darle un suave golpe en la cara.

-Jeremy ya basta-gruño mientras sentía como el fuerte aroma de los pies de este inundaban sus fosas nasales, sin embargo no era uno desagradable, de algún modo le estaba gustando y ello era preocupante, más cuando una parte de él comenzaba a aceptarlo y demasiado bien, los juegos de Jeremy no se detenían, cada vez movía más y más rápido sus pies aprovechando la distracción de este, una suave patada termino en su mejilla, fue entonces que pudo sentir la fricción entre su piel y la del pie provocando que un cálido sentimiento lo recorriera-¡Ya enserio!-grito por como ahora su cuerpo ardía de un modo distinto, no uno producto del ejercicio, era uno producto de las hormonas y ello ya le resultaba alarmante.

-No es para tanto-se reía esté dando otra patada que fue desviada por el brazo de este en un reflejo, su pie termino cayendo por el abdomen de este hasta terminar en su entrepierna, una zona de peligro que no pasaba desapercibida-oye que....-su pregunta fue interrumpida al sentir con la punta de sus dedos una dureza, una que comenzaba a resaltar por el pantalón jeans de Tag el cual sentía un sudor frio caer por su espalda ante el miedo, peor aún fue cuando el peli naranja hizo una presión, una que por su desgracia era en la punta de su pene semi erecto sacándole un gemido.

-Yo.....mira lo puedo explicar-decía tartamudeando por cómo estaba ya en un lío bien grande, su mano aparto el pie de este de esa zona alarmado pero no espero que el otro pie terminara también ahí-Ahhh-otro gemido involuntario producto de otra gran presión.

-Tranquilo amigo, solo dime algo-sonrió mientras elevaba una de sus piernas acercando su pie al rostro de Tag quien no podía desviar la mirada-¿fue por estos?-cuestiono de un modo travieso sintiéndose algo emocionado de descubrir una nueva faceta de este, el ojos de avellana luchaba contra sus deseos, ahora podía excusarse pero su mente estaba tan alterada que no podía inventar alguna mentira creíble.

-Si-confeso finalmente concediéndole la victoria finalmente, esperaba un regaño, unos gritos o insultos pero en lugar de ello este se encontraba totalmente calmado, inclusive no había retirado su pie, estaba observándolo muy relajadamente, como si esperara algo y entonces solo algo se le pudo ocurrió-¿puedo?-pidió mientras sujetaba aquel pie con ambas manos, sentía su corazón acelerarse y más aún cuando sentía la piel de este en contacto con la suya, este solo sonrió soberbiamente antes de asentir, no le importo, podía tener esa actitud pero ahora era el quien estaba en la mejor situación al poder tocar cuanto quisiera.

-Mmm es un buen masaje-suspiraba Jeremy al sentir como las manos de su compañero recorrían desde la punta hasta la planta de sus pies, hacían una leve presión, inclusive escuchaba como inhalaba con fuerza dándole cierto gusto-Ahh-un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios cuando la lengua de este había salido, el húmedo músculo hizo contacto con su talón, aquello era algo que no esperaba, menos aún que comenzara a ascender por toda la planta y finalmente llegaba hasta el dedo gordo de su pie-"¿qué es esto?"-pensó sintiendo un extraño gusto cuando le dio un beso a ese dedo.

-Jeremy-llamo su nombre con los ojos entrecerrados, dejándose llevar por su instinto comenzó a meterlo en su boca, chupo lenta pero sonoramente el dedo de este y un escalofrió recorrió a ambos, uno de gusto ante ello, poco a poco la lengua de Tag se comenzó a mover, salió y comenzó a jugar con la piel e incluso con la uña del otro, de ese dedo paso hasta los otro, metía la lengua entre ellos sin sentir un sabor en particular, solo un placer de hacerlo y no era el único que lo experimentaba, Jeremy cubría sus ojos con su antebrazo, un gran calor lo recorría, más aun, se acumulaba en su entrepierna y cada centímetro que esa lengua delineaba su pie lo comenzaba a desesperar.

-Hey Tag-le llamo el de ojos celestes haciendo que este lo viera a los ojos notando como estaba de agitado-creo que mejor nos quitamos los pantalones-le propuso al ya no poder esconder el enorme bulto que se ubicaba entre sus piernas, el moreno trago con fuerza antes de asentir, su propio pene le exigía salir de aquellas molestas telas, ambos sin decirse medía palabra más se levantaron del sofá, viéndose uno al otro desabrocharon sus pantalones, el moreno incluso se quitó sus zapatillas y los calcetines para poder estar en igualdad, cuando solo quedaron los boxers ajustados de ambos pudieron presenciar el efecto que habían provocado en el otro, durante unos segundos ningún hizo otro movimiento, fue Jeremy quien dio el primer paso quitándose su bóxer y dejando expuesto su pene erecto, Tag no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la punta de este estaba casi descubierta y roja mostrando que quería atención, correspondiendo el gesto del otro se quitó su propia ropa interior, cuando esta abandono sus piernas su pene palpito con fuerza, el morbo de la situación le estaba afectando.

-Soy más grande-sonrió viendo como le ganaba por unos centímetros en tamaño al pene erecto de Jeremy, este se sonrojo levemente y desvió la mirada mientras ambos se volvían a acostar en el sofá, con solo verse a los ojos supieron como acomodarse, ambos se acostaron en lados contrarios del sofá, entrecruzaron sus piernas y entonces sus traseros hicieron contacto, ambos mecieron suavemente sus caderas, se apegaban más y entonces sus bolas se apegaron entre sí, ninguno soltó algún gemido por ello aunque se sentían apenados pues en algo les había gustado, más aun cuando sus erecciones llegaron a rozarse, una vez estuvieron cómodos estiraron sus piernas, gracias a su altura similar sus pies llegaban sin problemas a los hombros e inclusive al rostro del otro.

-¿Somos raros?-pregunto el de cabellos naranjos mientras sujetaba en una de sus manos el pie del moreno, comenzaba a comprender porque aquello le había excitado, solo lo olfateo unos segundos antes de que las ansias le ganarán y pasara a chupar enseguida los dedos de los pies de su compañero, su lengua se metía entre estos, casi de un modo desesperado, más que nada frenético, haciendo una fuerte fricción que provocaba espasmos en el contrario.

-No lo sé, pero jamás había estado tan duro-confeso el de ojos avellana mientras besaba la planta de los pies del otro, eso se podía reflejar en como los penes de ambos estaban erectos y palpitando uno junto al otro, a cada mordida, lamida o frotada que ellos se dieran en sus pies el ardor no hacía nada más que tentar a sus manos a atenderse, a sacudir sus penes y poder terminar con esa tortura, sin embargo ambos querían aprovechar el momento, dejarse llevar y hundirse en aquel éxtasis que creían sería la única vez, sin embargo conforme los minutos avanzaban su resistencia bajaba.

-Quiero intentar algo-susurro Jeremy ya desesperado de las palpitaciones en su pene, beso con pasión uno de los pies de Tag para llamar su atención, este soltó un gruñido cuando los pies de este se alejaron de su alcance-cálmate, creo que se sentirá mejor-se rio suavemente por ese gesto, flexiono un poco sus piernas, las encogió en el lugar colocando sus pies a la altura de su pene palpitante, relamiéndose los labios comenzó a aplicar presión en este, sentía claramente su calor y como palpitaba aún más por los roces que estaba dando, aplasto suavemente su pene y sus bolas sacándole un fuerte gemido, incluso el había soltado uno por el placer de sentirlo contra la planta de su pie, el moreno no se quedó atrás, se acomodó del mismo modo que su compañero, sus pies comenzaron a tocar la erección de este y sin poderlo evitar se sonrojaron al disfrutarlo.

-Mmm....esto sin duda es raro-admitió el moreno pero ello no le estaba restando placer alguno, sentía como los pies de su amigo se movían sobre su erección, los dedos acariciaban la punta y el tronco, de vez en cuando las bolas y este le correspondía de igual modo moviendo los suyos al compás, ambos comenzaron a agitarse cada vez más y más, aun cuando la fricción no fuera tan intensa que con sus manos había algo en ello, algo que los hacía sentir un placer morboso y atrevido, como si el solo sentir sus penes siendo frotados por los pies del contrario ya fueran el escenario más excitante, lo fue aún más cuando comenzaron a chorrear, manchar los pies del otro con su propia esencia les resultaba algo tan atractivo que no parecían poder detenerse en ese punto por lo que las presiones en el glande del contrario eran más intensas.

-Tag.....voy a-gimió Jeremy temblando sin creer que aquellos roces lo estuvieran excitando al punto que ya estuviera a punto de eyacular, sentía sus propios pies siendo manchados del pre semen del otro, sabía que no quedaría mucho para el final, ambos sujetaron la erección palpitante del otro con ambos pies, comenzado a mover sus piernas de modo que pareciera que se masturbaban uno al otro provocando que ninguno de ellos reprimiera sus gemidos, solo dejándose complacer y estimulando más al otro de un modo que creían no podían sentirse mejor.

-¡¡Jeremy!!-gimió el nombre de su compañero cuando el dedo de su pie presiono la punta con fuerza, un espasmo lo recorrió por completo y entonces eyaculo manchándolos por completo, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, sus músculos se tensaban mientras veía sonrojado como manchaba los pies de su amigo con su semen caliente, solo fueron unos segundos de diferencia antes de que el de cabello naranjo soltara un fuerte gemido ante su orgasmo, su semen salía en grandes chorros haciendo que los pies de Tag comenzaran a ensuciarse de este, ambos temblaban por ello, disfrutaban cada segundo de aquel delicioso instante llamado el éxtasis antes de dejarse caer de espaldas en el sofá.

-ahhhh.....Ahhh jeje, parece que esta vez yo gane-sonrió viendo lo manchados que se habían dejado uno al otro, ambos esperaron unos momentos a que sus respiraciones se calmaran, aun cuando, fue cuando ya bajo el calor del momento que ambos se incorporaron para buscar algo conque limpiarse, afortunadamente alguien había dejado algo de papel higiénico cerca de ellos, dividiéndoselo comenzaron a limpiar sus pies, aun cuando lo hicieron y se vistieron aun sentía que quedaba el olor en ellos.

-Y..... ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-cuestiono Tag tras abrir una ventana para que se ventilara el lugar comenzando a sentirse más incómodo que en todo lo anterior por cómo no se decían nada uno al otro.

-Ir a casa a descansar-respondió mientras colocaba sus manos en su nuca despreocupadamente, el moreno se acarició su codo algo incómodo aun, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el otro-aunque la verdad, esto fue algo genial ¿sabes?-menciono viéndolo con una amplia sonrisa

-¿Lo fue?-pregunto sin poder evitar un tono de asombro en su voz.

-Claro, nunca había eyaculado tanto ni tan fuerte, quizás podríamos, ya sabes, ¿repetirlo tras una práctica agitada?-sonrió mientras su tono de voz era una clara invitación para volver a hacer esto siendo totalmente recibida por el otro.

-Entonces a descansar, el entrenamiento de mañana será aún más duro-sonrió Tag abrazando a su compañero por el hombro bastante feliz y emocionado por esas palabras, sin duda alguna, iba a amar aún más las prácticas de fútbol


	2. Another step

Otro hermoso día en la ciudad de Puerto Marie, un poco más ruidoso que los otros en señal de que se acercaba el fin de semana, el equipo de "Los azules" se encontraba como siempre practicando en su lugar personal, los cinco miembros estaban moviéndose de un lado a otro emocionados y esforzándose más a cada instante, en cosa de días tendrán un partido y todos estaban algo tensos, intentaban dar su máximo esfuerzo, ir mas allá de sus límites hasta quedar bañados en sudor y con los músculos palpitando pero todo valía la pena en verdad, amaban el fútbol callejero y de ningún modo podrían sentirse mal por practicarlo y competir en este, poco a poco el sol amenazo con ocultarse, se veía que estaba a punto de anochecer y con ello tres de los miembros del equipo decidieron parar.

-Oigan chicos-dijo Gabriel, uno de los integrantes del equipo de piel morena dirigiéndose a los dos delanteros que ahora habían comenzado a pelearse por el balón, ambos dieron un gruñido como señal de que lo escuchaban-ya nos vamos a ir, ¿quieren que pasemos a comprar una malteada o algo?-Murmuro quitándose el sudor de su frente esperando que alguno de estos dijera que iba a acompañarlos, en lugar de ello vio como el moreno lograba quitar el balón pero el de cabellos naranjos lo alcanzo para volver a forcejear entre sí.

-Estaremos bien, practicaremos un poco más-respondió Jeremy respirando algo agitado pero ocultando su cansancio, Gabriel alzo una ceja al igual que sus dos amigas, se miraron entre si viendo como ellos no dejaban de moverse uno contra el otro, casi pareciera que había algo más que la intensión de quitarle el balón al otro pero no podían descifrarlo, terminaron alzando sus hombros creyendo que solamente buscaban vencer al otro como siempre, despidiéndose con un gesto estos se alejaron escuchando aun los forcejeos de estos y algunos gruñidos haciéndoles imaginar cuanto tomaría eso para que ambos se cansarán.

-.... ¿Ya se fueron?-murmuro Tag mientras comenzaba a sentir un fuerte calor en su cuerpo y no era producto por el ejercicio.

-Así parece-afirmo el otro mientras hacia sus movimientos más relatado-Deja de hacerlo tan obvio-gruño Jeremy cuando su pierna se cruzó con la del moreno en un intento de quitarle el balón pero este se resistía

-Lo siento, es que han pasado algunos días-se excusó mientras respiraba profundamente él y se separaba de él, ambos se vieron uno al otro, sus miradas ya no eran de desafío sino como una de complicidad entre sí, esperaron unos minutos para asegurarse, sabían que ya no había nadie más en aquel lugar y ambos bajaron el cierre de sus pantalones, sus penes semi erectos quedaron expuestos y ambos se rieron abrazándose por el hombro al ver como su compañero no llevaba ropa interior, sin más entraron a lo que era como su propia casa de fútbol, mientras ambos se desnudaban no podían evitar sentirse excitados por hacerlo en compañía del otro entre todos los posibles candidatos, nadie jamás sospecharía que aquellos rivales y delanteros tenían un profundo secreto, uno que al igual que fuerte era prohibido pero demostraba cuanto se interesaban, desnudos en el sofá se acostaban cruzando sus piernas entre sí, sus bolas y sus penes hacían contacto mientras los pies del contrario estaban al alcance de sus rostros, pues era un fetiche que ellos compartían, uno que los excitaba más tras una ardua práctica, ahí en la soledad de ese lugar solo salían gemidos y suspiros, besos a los pies del otro, lamidas y chupadas hasta que el éxtasis aumentaba tanto que masturbaban uno al otro con sus pies, gritando fuerte y ya sin pena cuanto les gustaba ello, la planta del pie del otro moviéndose por su erección, el calor y la suavidad, poder sentir aun el fuerte aroma de su compañero haciendo que la razón fuera olvidada.

-Tag.....ya voy a-gemía suavemente el de cabellos naranjos mientras movía sus caderas más rápido contra las del otro, el moreno asintió mientras pisaba con fuerza la verga erecta de este, un fuerte gemido salió de sus labios, movió su pierna para hacerle lo mismo y ambos no podían evitar temblar, el pre semen salía en abundancia manchando sus dedos, la planta de los pies presionaba el tronco de sus penes y sus bolas, lo hacían con una fuerza que casi era doloroso pero extremadamente placentero, casi como un deseo masoquista pero opacado por la satisfacción de sentir que era el pie del otro quien lo hacía.

-Jeremy.....más fuerte, písamelo más-gimió agitado mientras separaba más sus piernas por como había una mayor presión, sus pies se movieron de arriba a abajo haciéndolos estremecerse hasta que el éxtasis y el morbo los domino por completo-¡¡Ohh!!-gimió de placer antes de eyacular y manchar por completo el pie de su compañero, el otro no duro mucho más e hizo lo mismo, sus chorros de semen salían en abundancia manchando sus entrepiernas y los pies del otro, ambos respiraban agitados mientras sus músculos se tensaban para después relajarse, sus piernas se cruzaban entre sí como si desearan aferrarse el otro ante el clímax mientras los chorros no dejaban de salir, finalmente solamente fueron gotas, ambos comenzaron a calmarse y con ello sus mentes también lo hacían.

-Soltaste mucho, también esta espeso, ¿no te has masturbado desde la última vez?-cuestiono el de cabello naranjo mientras movía su pie suavemente, manchaba el pene de Tag con su propio semen y este se estremecía por ello haciendo lo mismo.

-Miren quien lo dice, más manchado no podía quedar-dijo moviendo su pie para mostrárselo en la cara, el otro sonrió, lo sujeto suavemente y le dio una lamida por toda la planta de su pie saboreando su piel junto a su semen en un extraño pero placentero sabor-O-oh vaya.....mmm Jeremy-suspiro temblando por esas agradables sensaciones, su compañero siguió en ello hasta que lo dejo completamente limpio, chupo cada uno de sus dedos, no se le había olvidado ninguna gota, movía su lengua hasta el talón de este bañándolo en y saliva caliente haciéndole pequeñas cosquillas, lo hacía de un modo suave como si agradeciera el buen momento.

-¿Por qué me masturbaría cuando esto se siente tan bien?-sonrió mientras sacaba unos pañuelos de su bolsillo y comenzaba a limpiar su verga flácida aunque pegajosa, se los extendió al otro que estaba algo halagado por sus palabras y este hizo lo mismo que él, abrieron una ventana para que se fuera el olor, comenzaron a vestirse y entonces el moreno pensó en algo que se le había apetecido de pronto.

-¿Vamos por una malteada?-le propuso Tag recordando la invitación que habían rechazado de Gabriel antes por querer venir a entretenerse, el de cabellos naranja lo miro unos momentos analizando su propuesta.

-Si claro, ¿por qué no?-afirmo fingiendo que no estaba interesado pero esa oferta en verdad le había gustado, el moreno solo soltó un bufido mientras ambos terminaban de vestirse y se dirigían al lugar donde siempre iban a comer, se sentaron en la barra buscando a sus amigos con la mirada pero parecía que estos se habían ido hace mucho, era normal, ya estaba oscuro, la camarera llego para entregarles a ambos su pedido, aunque habían algunas personas estos sentían que habían muchas miradas sobre ellos, creyeron que era por ser algo populares al ser un equipo de fútbol callejero y no por ser dos chicos tomando algo juntos y solos.

-En verdad son buenas después del ejercicio-murmuro Tag bebiendo la suya con calma en su compañía, de vez en cuando sentía que este lo veía de reojo, incluso algo más recurrente y por ello solo pensó que era debido a que debía pagar por lo que metió la mano en su bolsillo, se detuvo cuando sintió que la del otro también entraba en esta sujetando la suya-¿Qué ocurre?-cuestiono mientras se inquietaba un poco por el firme agarre de este.

-Para la próxima invitarás tu-dijo Jeremy mientras sacaba dinero de su propio bolsillo para pagar por ambos, lo observo algo perplejo antes de sonreír y seguir bebiendo quedándose tranquilo cuando pensó en que habría una próxima vez, se estaban haciendo más amigos que antes y eso era bueno, serviría mucho para los siguientes partidos. Tras terminar con sus bebidas ambos salieron del lugar, el de cabellos naranja decidió acompañar al moreno a su casa y este no le desprecio el gesto, en el camino ambos hablaban de cómo iban a derrotar a su siguiente rival, que no eran nada para ellos dos y se reían a grandes carcajadas hasta llegar a la residencia del otro, ambos se pusieron de frente dándose una mirada como diciendo adiós pero el de ojos celeste lo detuvo del hombro-Nos vemos mañana-se despidió mientras extendía su mano, el moreno sintió ese gesto algo raro pero le devolvió el apretón para luego soltarlo y ver como se daba la vuelta para comenzar a andar, cuando se perdió de su vista la dirigió a su mano unos momentos antes se ingresar a su hogar, más en la noche tras una ducha se tiró en su cama y apago la luz, debía descansar bien y lo sabía por lo que cerró sus ojos dispuesto a dormir.

-......¿Qué pasa?-murmuro moviéndose en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, la noche era calurosa, por ello solo se había acostado con unos calzoncillos viejos pero no podía evitar seguir incomodo, finalmente arrojo la sábana, se dio vueltas en varias posiciones, estaba comenzando a desesperarse y se quitó la última prenda arrojándola lejos, masajeo suavemente su verga flácida y sus bolas, ese calor en su mano paso pronto a algo más, un suspiro de alivio salió de él, estaba comenzando a reaccionar y creyó que eso sería lo mejor para dormirse, comenzó a masturbar su firme erección mientras intentaba pensar en algo erótico, algo que siempre lo pusiera en ese estado y que necesitaba experimentar-Tag-gimió temblando mientras su mano se movía mas rápido, encorvo su espalda sin dejar de pensar en el tacto de los pies de su compañero, su cuerpo desnudo y ejercitado, esas firmes nalgas y esa verga que le daban ganas de juntarla con la suya y complacerse más para finalmente acabar en la imagen cuando este eyaculaba-Ahh-gimió casi ahogado mientras su pene palpitaba y alcanzaba su orgasmo manchando todo su abdomen, permaneció quieto varios minutos por ello, una delgada capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo sin entender como había acabado tan rápido, se sentía mejor era verdad, pero ahora una pregunta recorría su cabeza.

 

¿Que había sido eso?

 

A la mañana siguiente el equipo de "Los azules" debía estar listo para una práctica pero no había nadie alrededor, únicamente Jeremy quien usaba su celular y Tag que lo veía de vez en cuando de reojo cuestionándose que paso la noche anterior, finalmente escucho un suspiro de su parte cuando le mostró la pantalla donde habían tres mensajes, uno en que Gabriel tenia dolor de estómago y sus otras dos compañeras debían ir a la escuela para revisar algo que había ocurrido con unos exámenes que habían dado el otro día.

-No vendrá nadie al parecer-susurro Tag mientras se estiraba un poco dudando en que hacer ahora, serían solo ellos dos por el día al parecer, eso significaba que tenían tiempo de sobra para complacerse o competir, ahora solo estaba decidir el orden aunque sentía un cosquilleo en su abdomen-¿Quieres hacerlo primero?-cuestiono mirándolo.

-Ña es muy temprano-negó este mientras jugaba con el balón moviéndolo de su pie a su cabeza en un movimiento, no podía negar que tenía ganas pero siempre todo era mejor cuando estaban algo agotados, mientras el esférico se movía a su alrededor una inspiración le llego, una idea que lo hizo sonreír y voltear a ver al moreno.

-¿Que tienes en mente?-cuestiono sonriendo de lado conociendo bien que cuando este tenía esa mirada sería una idea perversa que lo incluía.

-Uno contra uno, quien anota gana pero-dijo alzando su dedo para pedir silencio al ver que este iba a decir algo-debemos jugar desnudos-sonrió guiñándole un ojo provocando que este abriera los suyos de golpe por esa idea.

-¿Estás loco?, ¿si alguien viene y nos descubre que haremos?-gruño Tag claramente indispuesto, aunque parte de esa idea si le agradaba, ya eran agradables los roces que se daban de vez en cuando sobre la ropa, ahora piel con piel era algo excitante que no podía negar y su ceño fruncido poco a poco se comenzó a relajar-además sé que no te atreverías-murmuro sin pensarlo realmente.

-¿Ah sí?-sonrió tomándolo como un desafío y sin dudarlo se quitó su playera arrojándola a una banca cercana tomándolo por sorpresa, se sentó en esta y se quitó las zapatillas con sus calcetines, el corazón de Tag por algún motivo latía muy acelerado y no entendía el porqué, lo había visto desnudo en más de una ocasión, incluso lo había tocado y más pero cuando vio que sujeto su pantalón cruzo las piernas un poco, el de cabellos naranjos se quitó la prenda dejando expuesto su pene flácido y sus nalgas ante su compañero-¿ves?, yo estoy orgulloso de ser un hombre-le dijo colocando sus manos en su cadera como su presumiera su desnudez provocando una erección en el otro.

-Oh por favor, no eres el único capaz-bufo el moreno mientras quitaba su pantalón de golpe para dejar su verga erecta libre de su prisión de tela llamando la atención del otro-lo ves, estoy muy orgulloso de ser hombre-presumió meciendo sus caderas mientras se quitaba su playera, por dentro se sentía algo apenado por haber caído en ese juego pero también era emocionante eso, si alguien llegaba no sabía que iba a decir pero hasta entonces él iba a gozar todo eso, sus zapatillas y calcetines quedaron tirados estando ambos en igualdad de condiciones y mirándose de un modo desafiante pero con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, aquí vamos-sonrió avanzando hacia el para sujetar el esférico en su pie descalzo, ambos asintieron y así comenzaron a jugar, sus piernas se movían, sus caderas y sus penes rebotaban o se balanceaban por estos, fue cosa de minutos antes de que Jeremy también tuviera una erección, ambos estaban sonrojados pues cuando estaban frente a frente las puntas semi cubiertas de ambos penes solían rozarse, peor era cuando uno le daba la espalda al otro para evitar que le quitaran el balón, podían sentir la dureza del otro en sus traseros, algunas veces dándoles golpes, otras donde por accidente se colaban entre sus nalgas y les hacía tener escalofríos, pero aun así ninguno se rendía y en cosa de un ahora sus vergas palpitaban ya enfadadas de no haber tenido atención y eso les provocaba un leve dolor.

-Ahh.....Ahh, Hey Tag, ¿no crees que deberíamos hacer algo con estos?-gimoteo Jeremy estando a espaldas del moreno que tenía el balón en su poder en esos instantes, aprovecho la situación y apoyó su pene erecto en sus nalgas viendo como este temblaba por ese gesto indicando que tenía su atención-Creo que ya están de humor así que entremos-le propuso con una pícara sonrisa, Tag estaba a punto de corresponderle pero una parte suya se negaba, habían hecho lo mismo últimamente, ahora habían probado algo nuevo y realmente le había fascinado, quería probar otras cosas nuevas y con ese pensamiento se alejó de este un poco.

-La verdad, creo que deberíamos intentar algo mas-murmuro Tag desviando la mirada mientras se rascaba la mejilla, Jeremy inclinó su cabeza algo desorientado-bueno, es que mira, seré honesto contigo, me encanto que tu pene se frotara en mi trasero al igual que me gusto frotarlo en el tuyo, fue algo nuevo y debes admitir que se sintió bien, así que deberíamos probar si algo mas se siente bien-iba diciendo este mientras apartaba el balón para indicar que por esta vez ello no sería su prioridad.

-Si está bien, entonces ¿quieres que me masturbe con tus nalgas y tú con las mías?, la verdad sería algo incómodo estar parado esperando a que termines-iba diciendo este rascándose la nuca mientras el moreno gruñía a lo bajo por no entender a que se refería y respiro profundo.

-Deberíamos.....darnos un beso-suspiro aliviado y temeroso de decirlo pues se arriesgaba a perder uno de los placeres más grandes de su vida, el otro lo observo algo impactado pero no se molestó, más bien se quedó analizando esa posibilidad.

-.....Esta bien, vamos a hacerlo-afirmo provocando que el moreno abriera los ojos de golpe al verlo avanzar hacia el para sujetarlo de sus hombros.

-Wow, estaba bromeando pero bueno, si tú quieres creo que no hay problema-se rio algo nervioso sin saber el motivo exacto de porque lo estaba, Jeremy se apegó más a él, le sujeto la cadera y movió la suya apegando sus erecciones y sus bolas soltando ambos un gemido de gusto por ello.

-Entonces, ¿quién lo hará?-pregunto intentando no sonar agitado pero una parte de él estaba ya emocionado por saber qué cosas nuevas iban a hacer, su pene lo traicionaba, palpitaba frecuentemente y al estar en contacto con el de Tag temía que este lo descubriera.

-¡Yo!, ¡es decir!, yo lo hare-susurro intentando mostrarse tranquilo aunque no lo estaba, era algo nuevo y estaban en pleno campo, al menos era suyo y las cercas cubrían la vista del exterior, observo al de ojos celestes unos instantes, sentía que los de ambos estaban temblando pero estaban decididos, ambos respiraron profundamente y el moreno se impulsó para chocar sus labios con los de este. Se quedaron así por unos segundos, buscaban algún desagrado pero al no encontrarlo comenzaron a moverlos, sus manos sujetaron los hombros del contrario mientras el tacto seguía, finalmente lo rompió mientras esperaba alguna opinión con el corazón acelerado.

-Wow.....eso, eso fue-murmuro el de cabellos naranjos tocando sus labios buscando las palabras adecuadas mientras lo observaba con una sonrisa.

-.....Lindo-completo el otro siendo confirmada su opinión cuando el otro asintió suavemente, se vieron con una sonrisa cómplice, si habían podido pasar ese punto entonces ya no había marcha atrás.

-Ven aquí-susurro Jeremy mientras lo jalaba de sus manos para volver a unir sus labios, el moreno se impactó por ello pero no se contuvo, sujeto las manos del otro y las dirigió a su verga palpitante en señal de que le gustaba, un apretón en esa zona le saco un gemido, la lengua del de cabellos naranjos entro sin permiso pero este no se negó a esa intrusión, movió sus manos para sentir la erección del otro y acariciarla, sus lenguas comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente, experimentaban juntos ese nuevo sentimiento y la placentera sensación que les recorría por ello mientras sus labios no dejaban de acariciarse como si se extrañarán.

-Jeremy-gimió temblando cuando ambos se tuvieron que separar, el nombrado no se quedó ahí, le dio otro y a este se iban sumando cada vez más y los arrastraban a una nueva pasión, decidió tomar el siguiente paso, beso su pecho, una delgada capa de sudor lo cubría pero eso poco le importo, su lengua acaricio sus pezones sacándole pequeños gemidos, bajo dejando un rastro de saliva a su abdomen el cual acaricio, sentir ese cuerpo bien torneado por los entrenamientos lo encendía más, se colocó de rodillas frente a él y sujeto con firmeza su pene erecto apreciándolo de cerca, su lengua salió para hacer contacto con este sacándole un gemido, esta se movía de la punta hasta la base, bajaba hasta sus bolas y jugaba con estas para terminar dándole una sonora chupada gustoso de ese sabor salado por su sudor-Mmm.....espera, yo también debo hacerlo-murmuro sabiendo que no podía ser el único recibiendo placer, el de cabellos naranjos pareció gustoso de esa idea, ambos se dirigieron a la banca, no parecían estar pensando racionalmente pues si lo hicieran, habrían entrado a la casa de su equipo.

-Acuéstate sobre mí-le pidió el de cabellos naranjos mientras el otro asentía impaciente, se acostó en la banca, el otro lo hizo sobre este de modo que ambos quedaron en posición de 69, Jeremy se relamió los labios, ahora tenía una vista completa y bastante erótica, su verga, sus bolas, finalmente el ano de este, no sabía porque quería mirarlo pero lo deseaba, había tenido sensaciones raras con la compañía de este, ahora era su venganza y sin aviso alguno sujeto la punta del pene de este en sus labios, un respigo salió del moreno y finalmente un gran gemido cuando su erección fue engullida de golpe haciéndolo temblar por esa cavidad húmeda y cálida.

-Ahh.....dos pueden jugar a eso-gruño mientras temblaba pues no podía evitar el gusto por esas succiones que comenzaban a estremecerlo, negándose a perder contra este sujeto su verga erecta, le dio pequeñas y suaves chupadas a la punta mientras el otro mecía sus caderas indicando su desesperación por mas, decidió torturarle, daba lamidas alrededor de la base, jugaba con el tronco y le daba pequeñas mordidas, sus dedos acariciaron el ano del otro sintiendo que por ello babeo más, agarro sus nalgas, las manoseo y ver como su pene palpitaba era una señal de desesperación que lo excitaba y hacia su chupada más placentera.

-Trágatela de una puta vez-gruño mientras le apretaba suavemente sus bolas, el moreno sonrió de lado y finalmente cumplió su petición, engullo por completo esa verga que deseaba saborear y un agradable placer le recorrió por ello, Jeremy complacido por ello volvió a darle atención a la suya, en cosa de minutos ambos estaban perfectamente sincronizados, succionaban, lamían, movían sus caderas y la boca del otro les daba una cálida bienvenida que sumado al morbo de estar expuestos era un éxtasis sin igual.

-Creo que por hoy no habrá pies-gimió Tag estremeciéndose por las fuertes y rápidas chupadas del otro, aun sin complacer su fetiche estaba tan excitado que no le importaba, sujeto esa dura erección para volver a meterla en su boca, ambos se mecían rápida y rítmicamente, lo metían hasta la profundidad de sus bocas para sacarlas y atacarlas con suaves lamidas, fue normal que en cosa de minutos ambos lo hicieran de un modo frenético reflejando su propio placer, buscando dar al otro su mayor satisfacción y pronto ambos comenzaron a chorrear pre semen en abundancia.

-Mmm....¡¡Mmm!!-gruño Jeremy pues no planeaba comerse su semen, comenzó a darle pequeños golpes en sus piernas queriendo su atención, el moreno lo interpreto que fuera más rápido y así lo hizo mientras mecía su cadera queriendo el mismo trato, desesperado su mano paso al trasero de este, lo apretó con fuerza sintiendo como temblaba por ello, confió en que quizás así pararía y le dio una fuerte nalgada provocando lo contrario, la cadera del moreno se movió contra su boca, toda su verga entro hasta su garganta, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentirla temblar y sin aviso comenzó a ahogarse con los chorros de semen que salían disparados contra él.

-¡¡Ahh mmm!!-gimoteo con los ojos cerrados gustoso de liberarse en la boca de su compañero, fue cosa de segundos que sintió como la verga en su boca se hinchaba y con ello una gran cantidad de semen abarco su cavidad oral, permaneció quieto al igual que el otro, ambos sentían el placer del orgasmo a causa del otro y le daban a probar su esencia, una cantidad tan grande como siempre que estaban juntos, al aun tener esos penes palpitantes en sus bocas no hubo más opción que tragar todo sintiendo un extraño sabor, Tag fue el primero en moverse, le dio unas suaves arremetidas para asegurarse de soltar todo y se quitó de encima sentándose a su lado.

-Ahh.....intentaba decírtelo.....bueno, estamos a mano-decía Jeremy respirando agitado aun sin poder creer lo que habían hecho hace poco, el moreno estaba en el mismo estado, ambos se apoyaron uno en el otro mientras intentaban calmarse.

-No sabía mal, no es tan bueno como las malteadas pero se le acerca-se burló Tag mientras el otro le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro, se lo regreso mientras ambos comenzaban a reírse y se relamían los labios con el sabor del otro aun presente, se acercaron un poco más y se besaron, esta vez lo tomaron con más calma, acariciaban la lengua del otro lentamente sintiendo que mezclaban sus sabores, las hormonas en la adolescencia son traicioneras, pues fue solo cosa de estar así unos minutos antes de que lo hicieran de un modo más apasionado, dejando liberar sus ansias y despertando nuevamente esos deseos carnales.

-Oh mierda-gruño a lo bajo por como su pene había despertado nuevamente, el solo observarlo totalmente erecto y bañado en la saliva de Tag no ayudaba en nada, lo observo pidiendo ayuda, el moreno tras ver ello bajo la mirada, su verga también había despertado por esa escena, ahora ambos necesitaban un estímulo más fuerte y él sabía exactamente cuál era.

-Métemelo en el culo-dijo Tag tomando de sorpresa al otro, sin querer volver a repetirlo se colocó en cuatro patas frente a este alzando sus caderas para él, sujeto sus nalgas y las separo para enseñarle su ano virgen-estará bien, estoy bien limpio ahí además fue mi idea, pero para la próxima te toca a ti-murmuro algo incómodo por esa situación, estaba prácticamente en el exterior ofreciendo su trasero a su compañero de fútbol, aun peor, este se veía dispuesto a tomarlo con una dura erección, cuando las manos de este sujetaron sus nalgas supo que debía relajarse, aun así no podía, era demasiado pedirle, cuando fueron separadas tembló un poco y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sin embargo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando en vez de sentir una presión fue una lamida.

-Relájate Tag, así no dolerá-susurro mientras no podía dejar de lamer esa zona, era verdad lo que había dicho, estaba bastante limpio, no había un solo sabor desagradable y ello lo llevo a hundir más su lengua, su nariz podía sentir el olor corporal de este, sus piernas temblaban y supo que era por su culpa, acaricio una con su mano y siguió lamiendo el ano de su compañero, lo cubrió con su boca y dio una sonora chupada escuchando un gemido, poco a poco esa zona comenzó a ceder por tantos estímulos y se comenzó a abrir para él, sin perder tiempo su lengua lo penetro, Tag tuvo que cubrir su boca para no gritar, aquel húmedo músculo estaba moviéndose en sus entrañas, acariciaba sus paredes anales vírgenes y guardaba en su memoria ese sabor, el pene del moreno palpitaba sin control demostrando que en efecto tenia placer, sin embargo este se negaba a decirlo sabiendo que era una venganza por lo anterior con la chupada, su desesperación le hizo ver que tan maligno había sido ese truco y sin más opción se tragó su orgullo.

-Jeremy.....si no la metes ahora voy a eyacular y te las arreglarás solo-le amenazo sin poder dejar de temblar por no esperar jamás en su vida succiones en esa zona, sus palabras tuvieron efecto, esa lengua salió de sus entrañas y se sintió raro por estar molesto ante ello, una caliente dureza lo puso en alerta, cerró sus ojos e intento relajarse esperando tan solamente que lo hiciera con cuidado, un cálido pecho hizo tacto con su espalda, unos brazos rodearon su cadera y sintió una respiración cerca de él.

-Te quiero-escucho en su oído haciendo que su mente quedara en blanco, la mano de Jeremy cubrió a tiempo su boca para ahogar un grito cuando la presión provoco que entrara un poco más de la mitad de golpe, no pudo detenerse ahí, ignorando los temblores y espasmos o la dolorosa fricción en su verga siguió empujando, le era difícil, Tag apretó sus ojos intentando no llorar por el dolor que le daba ese pedazo de carne en sus entrañas, sentía que le ardían y que no se detenía, tras unos minutos de agonía las bolas del de ojos celestes golpeo sus nalgas indicando que estaba todo, este temblaba viéndolo preocupado y quito su mano de la boca de este viendo la marca de una mordida y mucha saliva haciéndolo sentirse mal.

-Ahh......mierda, no creí que iba a doler tanto-gruñía mientras no dejaba de apretarse, el de cabellos naranjos no estaba mejor, le dio su verga por esas paredes estrechas al tiempo que le gustaba, podía asegurar que tendría un orgasmo en cualquier segundo, estaba mentalizado para ello pero esa sensación se desvaneció cuando poco a poco la compresión se fue liberando, escuchaba la respiración agitada del moreno, entendió que este estaba luchando por acostumbrarse y sin más se abrazó a él, le hacía sentir su calor al igual que esperaría a que el dijera cuando poder moverse.

-Te quiero-repitió en su oído provocando que la mente de Tag se centrará en esas palabras nuevamente, lo vio de reojo, esta vez tenía un rubor mayor y meció su cadera dándole permiso a seguir, asintió y entonces saco casi toda su verga para volver a meterla y ambos mordieron su labio para no gemir, sujetándose uno del otro ambos comenzaron a mecerse, movimientos suaves y considerados, ambos se acostumbraban y gozaban esa nueva experiencia, buscaban el placer en todo ello mientras sus cuerpos se acostumbraban, Tag había olvidado el dolor un poco, ahora solo sentía compresiones en su estómago, aun con ello se mantenía firme escuchando unos gemidos salir de Jeremy, al parecer este al fin había comenzado a gozarlo, intento relajarse más y en un instante un leve gemido escapo de sus labios.

-Jeremy......Ohh se siente increíble-gruño por como ahora los movimientos eran más que nada un masaje en su zona anal, una que nunca había atendido ni se había preocupado por hacerlo pero ahora lo haría, el agrado se convirtió en placer, el placer lo llevo a agitarse y a mecerse más fuerte para terminar en espasmos recorriendo cada fibra de su ser, al notar aquello su Jeremy no dudo en aumentar el ritmo soltando ambos gruñidos bajos de placer, el éxtasis estaba llegando a sus cuerpos inexpertos, arrastrándolos a un pozo de placer del cual ninguno podía salir, más bien se hundían más conforme sus movimientos se hacían más intensos-¡¡Ohh!!-un gemido cargado de placer salió de sus labios cuando esa verga toco algo en su interior, no sabía que era pero anhelaba que lo hiciera de nuevo y este no se lo negaba concentrando sus arremetidas en este.

-Tag, aquí viene-gimió Jeremy mientras sus arremetidas iban más fuertes e intensas que antes, sus bolas castigaban sin piedad las nalgas del moreno, este sentía que el también estaba cerca y no sabía cómo, no se había tocado en ningún instante, sin embargo cada vez que ese punto en sus entrañas era tocado sentía que acabaría, finalmente las gotas de presumen se hicieron presentes, ambos se vieron uno al otro sin disminuir ese frenesí de placer que los arrastraba al final.

-Mmm......está bien, puedes hacerlo solo no pares-gimió Tag a lo bajo mientras su compañero asentía y se movía más rápido que antes, montaba su culo tan fuerte que sentía que lo partiría en cualquier instante, solo fue cosa de unos momentos, los estímulos a su zona especial lo habían enloquecido y esta vez no pudo reprimirlo-¡¡Ahh!!-gimió tan fuerte como pudo, su verga palpito y entonces una gran cantidad de semen salió del cayendo en la banca y en el suelo a sus pies, su mente estaba siendo transportada a un mundo de placer mientras su cuerpo se estrechaba por completo ante la sensación del orgasmo que opacaba por completo a todos los experimentados anteriormente.

-¡¡Ahh!!-rugió Jeremy al sentir esas paredes estrecharse tan fuertes que no pudo reprimirlo más, en dos simples arremetidas eyaculo con fuerza en las entrañas del moreno que no pudo evitar sacar su lengua temblando, ambos siguieron moviéndose, Tag apretaba su interior como podía, como si quisiera exprimir hasta la última gota de semen de Jeremy y este daba fuertes y profundos movimientos dejándolo todo dentro de él, ambos se detuvieron por completo finalmente, se miraron para darse unos suaves besos mientras esperaban a que las abrumadoras sensaciones se fueran y su mente se calmara, cuando finalmente lo hizo el de cabellos naranjos sujeto las caderas del moreno y con sumo cuidado retiró su pene y ambos se dejaron caer agotados en la banca.

-Ahh......Bueno.....creo que descansare el resto del día-gimoteo Tag por ahora sentir un ardor recorriendo todo su trasero, bajo la mirada notando lo muy abierto que se lo habían dejado, algo del semen de Jeremy estaba saliendo con un leve tono rosa, se lo había imaginado por todo lo que sufrió al inicio y decidió restarle importancia, él se lo había buscado y lo había disfrutado, no podía poner queja alguna.

-¿Te duele?-pregunto Jeremy sin ocultar su preocupación, abrazo por el hombro al moreno y lo atrajo hacia el observando lo que había hecho, Tag lo miro unos instantes, no podía estar molesto ahora, menos cuando había tenido uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida, solo sujeto su rostro y lo beso suavemente.

-Solo mi orgullo-respondió sabiendo que no era común actuar con de esa manera, el de cabellos naranjos le sonrió de regreso y beso su mejilla-trae mis ropas, sino alguien nos verá-le indico mientras se separaba un poco de él, este asintió y se levantó para recoger todo lo de ellos, lo coloco en brazos del moreno que lo observo confuso y no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando este lo tomo en sus brazos.

-Es mas cómodo vestirse adentro, además, creo que tendré que ayudarte-sonrió pícaramente ganándose un golpe en el hombro de su parte haciéndolo reír, lo cargo hasta la casa club, parecía disfrutar el paseo y de llevar al moreno a estilo princesa mientras este lo mataba con la mirada, cuando llegaron lo primero que hizo fue cerrar bien la puerta, alzo las piernas de su compañero y con sumo cuidado le coloco sus pantalones, Tag no podía sentirse más humillado pero no tenia de otra, en verdad necesitaba ayuda con eso, cuando termino este le dio la espalda para buscar sus propios pantalones, fue entonces que algo volvió a la mente de Tag.

-Hey, ¿era cierto?-le cuestiono mientras se colocaba su playera pero dejaba de lado sus zapatillas al igual que sus calcetines y se sentaba como podía en el sofá notando que el otro estaba confuso-que me quieres-se explicó provocando que Jeremy se sonrojara y esquivara la mirada para terminar de colocarse su pantalón, toco su brazo pidiendo una respuesta, necesitaba tenerla.

-Eso creo-confeso finalmente mientras se colocaba su playera para sentarse a su lado, tomo su brazo y lo atrajo hacia el para apoyarlo en su hombro y acariciar su cabeza-no estoy muy seguro pero es lo más probable-dijo sin saber cómo vería ahora a su compañero, si este no sentía lo mismo de seguro ya no lo vería a la cara por sus complejos emocionales.

-No es algo malo, de hecho.....creo que con todo esto lo hace aún mejor-sonrió Tag mientras le daba un leve empujón para poder quitarle su preocupación, este sonrió mas aliviado pero el que más lo estaba era el moreno, no había sido solo una tonta experiencia, no habían sido usados como un pañuelo para limpiarse uno al otro, en verdad estaba algo en medio de ellos dos, solo faltaba saber que era ese algo pero sería una historia para otro día  
.  
-¿Te apetece una siesta?, el sexo es más esfuerzo que todo el entrenamiento-sonrió mientras le indicaba que se acostara sobre él, este asintió y no se resistió a ello, apoyó su mejilla en el pecho de este sin querer discutir por aun sentir ese ardor en su trasero, sin embargo, parte de este le era sumamente agradable.

-La próxima vez le toca a tu culo-fue su única respuesta antes de comenzar a reírse suavemente, Jeremy lo observo algo perplejo pero solo suspiro sabiendo que lo merecía y se rio junto con él, estuvieron así hasta que ambos cayeron víctimas del sueño más aliviados, habían pasado por algo nuevo, algo que seguro repetirían, quizás no sabían que sentían pero era algo bueno también.

Habían dado un paso en su relación.


	3. Relajamiento

El sol en lo alto, el sonido de las pisadas y como un balón rebotaba o era pateado de un lado a otro, el equipo de "los azules" como cualquier otro día estaban practicando para los partidos que tendrían, un grupo de amigos, dos en especial con una actitud competitiva pero aun así que se llevaban bien, más de lo que creían los otros, tras terminada la practica todos se retiraron a sus casas, dos más bien simplemente se quedaron practicando uno con el otro, sudando, fortaleciendo sus cuerpos, haciendo una competencia, más bien para decidir algo que ellos deseaban ganar, realmente estuvieron así por mucho tiempo hasta que en un descuido de Jeremy el moreno le paso y anotó un gol entre los dos botes de basura que hacían de portería.

-Jeje supongo que me toca a mí, ¿dónde esta vez?-cuestiono el de ojos celestes viendo algo emocionado que ya era de noche, sabía que nadie estaría cerca, por eso no se alteró cuando el de ojos avellana lo abrazo por la espalda y beso su mejilla.

-Tengo algo en mente-susurro en su oreja mientras le daba una nalgada, compartiendo una mirada traviesa fueron por sus cosas, salieron del lugar y el moreno lideraba el camino, no paso mucho hasta llegar a uno de los parques de Puerto Marie, lleno de juegos infantiles al igual que vegetación alrededor a modo de adorno.

-¿Estará bien aquí?, alguien puede venir-susurro mientras lo seguía hasta unos arbustos, un punto casi ciego y ambos arrojaron sus mochilas contra el tronco de un árbol.

-Estará bien, además no puedes negar que esto lo hace más divertido-sonrió pícaramente el de ojos avellana mientras se sentaba en el suelo viendo fijamente al otro.

-Mmm...¿Toda la ropa?-susurro Jeremy quitándose sus zapatillas quedando descalzo al no llevar calcetines, noto la sonrisa en el moreno, se sentó a su lado en el césped y elevo un poco su cadera para que el otro le quitara sus pantalones, apenas la prenda fue quitada la verga flácida y las bolas de este quedaron expuestas, se veía que tampoco había usado ropa interior hoy.

-Déjate la playera pervertido-susurro sin poder evitar sentirse excitado por como el otro no traía esas prendas, sintió como las manos del otro sujetaban sus caderas, se inclinó para besarlo mientras sentía como le desabrochaba el pantalón y se los quitaba por completo, su verga semierecto quedo expuesta la cual el de cabellos naranjos sujeto con firmeza.

-Tú tampoco traes ropa interior pervertido-susurro dándole una lamida a la punta viendo como este temblaba, el moreno se quitó sus zapatillas y calcetines, ambos estaban sentados uno junto al otro tocando con sus manos las bolas y sus vergas que comenzaban a despertar de ser estimuladas.

-Mmm...Tengo una idea-susurro separándole las piernas, se colocó entre estas y junto sus vergas, se relamió los labios al comparar tamaños y ver que era más grueso, movió su cadera, como si fuera una estocada y Jeremy le correspondía moviéndose igual, empezando una fricción entre ellos placentera y que los estaba excitando al punto de olvidar que estaban en pleno parque público.

-Ahh.....creo que ya están muy duros-susurro manteniendo sus piernas separadas para que este se ubicara entre ellas y la fricción continuara, el moreno gruño suavemente y asintió mientras detenía sus caderas-¿Lo trajiste?-cuestiono mientras Tag solo sonreía y estiraba su mano para sacar un tubo de lubricante del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Relájate-le indico mientras manchaba sus dedos con ese líquido, no hacía falta decírselo al otro realmente, no era la primera vez que lo hacían, por como él se acomodaba y elevaba sus piernas para dejar su ano expuesto para el otro.

-Ohh.....odio cuando esta frío-susurro sonrojado cuando los dedos del moreno comenzaron a masajear su agujero, de modo lento y suave, indicándole que iba a ocurrir, el de ojos celestes respiro suavemente, cerro sus ojos pero los abrió de golpe-Ahh-un gemido suave escapo de sus labios al sentir que estaban entrando dos al mismo tiempo, sus paredes anales temblaban conforme iban más profundo hasta detenerse, miro al moreno a los ojos, ambos tenían un brillo de lujuria en los ojos y los gemidos comenzaban a salir de la boca de Jeremy conforme los dedos del otro entraban y salían de su agujero.

-Debería estar aquí -sonrió Tag mientras su mano libre sujetaba la verga erecta de su amigo, masajeándola suavemente, disfrutando sentir lo duro que estaba, moviendo sus dedos aún más profundo hasta sentir que tocaba algo cuando presiono en dirección al estómago, un grito de placer, el pene de Jeremy palpitando como loco y como el ano de este succionaba sus dedos le dieron la respuesta-La encontré- sonrió victorioso mientras comenzaba a presionar más y más fuerte esa zona.

-Ahh...Ahh espera...no tan fuerte -gemía el de ojos azules temblando cuando esos dígitos comenzaban a entrar y salir de él, tomando impulso para presionar sin piedad esa zona erótica que tenía en su interior.

-Es un masaje de próstata, debe ser fuerte, además, tú no eres muy suave cuando me toca a mí-añadió relamiéndose los labios mientras metía un tercer dedo para abrirlo más y ver como saliva estaba escapando de la boca de este.

-Ohh...mmm está cerca-gemía Jeremy comenzando a ver borroso a medida que los golpes aumentaban, estaba acostumbrando, ambos lo estaban a esas situaciones por lo que no existía el dolor, solo un placer desbordante-Tag...Tag mas rápido -gemía dejándose llevar, excitado de que fuera su amigo quien lo provocaba y con ello chorrear más y más presemen en la mano de este.

-Eso, gime mi nombre-le ordenaba mientras disfrutaba sentir como manchaba su mano, como su interior lo apretaba sin querer que sacara sus dedos, finalmente se decidió a meter un cuarto, abriéndolo mas y notando como se retorcía, creyendo que acabaría por succionarle toda la mano, sintió como las entrañas de este se apretaban, torcía los dedos de los pies y apretaba el césped con fuerza.

-¡Ohh!-un gemido demasiado fuerte y excitante salió de los labios de Jeremy mientras chorros y chorros de semen salía de su verga, quedando atrapados en la mano del moreno el cual sentía gustoso como la verga de este se hinchaba a cada chorro, poco a poco el orgasmo iba perdiendo fuerza pero la sensación de gusto permanecía en ambos.

-Este es el mejor lubricante-sonrió Tag mientras usaba su mano manchada para masturbarse, asegurándose que cada centímetro de su verga erecta quedara manchada con el semen del otro, saco su otra mano del ano de este escuchando un quejido de disgusto-Tranquilo, te daré algo más grande y caliente-le dijo mientras disfrutaba el sonrojo en el rostro de este.

-Ya lo sé-susurro mientras veía como el moreno le colocaba las piernas en sus hombros, estiro más una y Tag comenzó a lamer y chupar sus dedos del pie, lamer la planta haciendo que Jeremy suspirara de gusto, sabía que también era para darle tiempo y recuperarse, no le tomo más de un minuto tener otra erección y ahora su interior le molestaba-Estoy listo, solo métela aquí bien profundo-le indicó mientras separaba sus nalgas para que el moreno pudiera ver mejor su ano dilatado el cual se contraía ansioso.

-Aquí voy-le dijo sin poder evitar estar ansioso, apoyo su verga húmeda en ese agujero, gozo el simple tacto, hizo una presión y la punta expuesta de su verga entro, Jeremy lo jalo con sus brazos, atrayendo su cuerpo al suyo y haciendo que entrará hasta la mitad de golpe -Ahh.....Ohh eres un goloso-gimoteo por como lo apretaba, sujeto sus piernas con firmeza y en una estocada metió todo el resto de golpe, sintiendo al otro retorcerse y el interior de este apretarse para exprimir su verga.

-Tag.....muévete.....rápido- gimió desesperado, necesitando más de ese placer, ese éxtasis por tener aquel duro y ardiente pene en su interior que lo hacía enloquecer, la sensación de sentirse vacío cuando lo sacaba y nuevamente lleno era algo que lo hacía temblar, algo intenso pero que no le quitaba sus deseos de también follar al otro cuando fuera su turno, los movimientos fueron aumentando de intensidad, volviéndose mas rápido, aumentando los gemidos, el calor en sus cuerpos y provocando que el sudor comenzara a salir.

-Jeremy...tu culo es increíble, siento que me la quiere arrancar-gemía Tag mientras sujetaba bien sus piernas, moviéndose a un ritmo que cada vez más y más se estaba volviendo un frenesí de placer, algo que los hacia perderse en el momento, solo pensar en el apasionado acto que hacían y los llevaba a aferrarse más uno al otro.

-¡¡Ohh!!, ¡¡Ahh Tag!!-gemía su nombre con fuerza, sintiendo como quitaba sus piernas de sus hombros, el moreno saco su verga de golpe, en un movimiento puso a Jeremy en cuatro patas y sujetando sus nalgas volvió a meterse en una estocada-Ahh...¡me vas a partir!-gritaba mientras elevaba más su trasero sintiendo como este lo montaba con fuerza.

-Ahh...Jeremy...voy a acabar-gruñía por como el placer era demasiado, su verga palpitaba por ser tan estimulada, sus bolas golpeaban las nalgas del otro haciendo un sonido erótico, enrojeciéndolas levemente y obligándolo a chorrear en su interior deslizándose aún más fácilmente.

-Tag, hazlo dentro.....Ohh no la saques-gemía mientras sus piernas le temblaban, se mantenía más apoyado en sus brazos sonrojado por como dejaba que el moreno lo montara, las presiones en su interior lo estaban volviendo loco, su pene estaba chorreando y sujetaba con firmeza el césped como un modo de buscar apoyo para las estocadas del otro.

-¡Jeremy!-su grito sonó al mismo tiempo que el paso de un auto cercano, ocultando ese sonido pero que resonó en los oídos del otro y sentía como el moreno daba unas ultimas estocadas para finalmente eyacular en su interior, Tag saco su lengua, sonrojado sentía su pene hincharse y su semen saliendo en abundancia para manchar el interior del otro que temblaba por ello.

-Ahh-un gemido suave pero lleno de placer salió de los labios de Jeremy, sintiendo con gusto como era llenado y ese estímulo lo llevo a eyacular sobre el césped, Tag movió sus caderas, dando un par de estocadas para que el momento de placer durara a medida que ambos se vaciaban, pasaron unos momentos así, viéndose uno al otro, tras sentir que estaba listo Tag le sujeto las caderas, salió suavemente de su interior provocando que ambos soltaran un gemido de placer, el moreno observo lo manchada que estaba su verga de semen y noto la mirada del otro sobre esta.

-¿Te molesta?-susurro colocándose de rodillas frente a él, el de ojos celestes solo sonrió y abrió su boca para meterla y comenzar a chuparla, limpiando con su lengua los rastros de semen del moreno al igual que algo del suyo que aún quedaba ahí, no tomo mucho para dejarla limpia pero las sonoras chupadas comenzaron a provocarte una erección-E-Espera con eso es suficiente-gimoteo él.

-Mmm-gimió mientras le sujetaba las nalgas, impidiendo que se alejara, saboreando con fuerza y gustó al otro dispuesto a llevarlo al orgasmo y que le diera a probar lo que había soltado en su culo.

-Ahh.....está bien-gimió sin resistirse más, movía su cadera para ayudarlo, alzando la mirada de éxtasis, sintiendo como las succiones iban aumentando más y más, aun sensible por su ultimo orgasmo, estuvieron así hasta que lo llevo a tener su segundo orgasmo en la boca de Jeremy.

-Mmm.....Ahh-gimoteo este sacándolo de su boca, sintiendo como los últimos manchaban su rostro pero no le molesto, se tragó todo lo que pudo y ambos se sonrieron para apoyarse junto al árbol en el que estaban sus mochilas.

-¿Mañana a la misma hora?-cuestiono Tag haciendo que el otro se apoyara en su hombro mientras veían las estrellas.

-¿Por qué esperar a mañana?, mi casa está vacía-dijo mientras se relamía los labios, el moreno volteo a verlo y lo abrazo por el hombro para besarlo, tras esperar ambos se colocaron sus zapatillas, se vieron de modo pícaro y guardaron sus pantalones en sus mochilas, salieron de su escondite sin ver a nadie, comenzaron a caminar, Tag con su verga aun húmeda por la reciente chupaba y Jeremy con su ano aún dilatado por el cual el semen del moreno comenzaba a salir, ambos conocían bien la ciudad para evitar a cualquier persona si querían, no les molestaba si alguien los atrapara, eso solo les daría la energía para lo que vendría.

Sería una larga noche después de todo.


	4. Probando cosas nuevas

Puerto Marie, un lugar conocido por su futbol callejero, más que eso, un lugar conocido por ser lugar donde mayoría de los jóvenes actualmente practicaban algún deporte dándole buena fama al lugar, sin embargo hoy no parecía el caso para Jeremy, un miembro del equipo de "Los azules" ya que al llegar al lugar que él y sus amigos usaban para practicar se encontró con la noticia de que todos estaban en cama enfermos del estómago.

 

-¿Que se supone haga hoy sin el fútbol?-gruño molesto al saber que estaría solo, no tuvo de otra más mientras seguía pateando la lata por las calles, en un momento su golpe muy fuerte y termino volando, llego a un poste de luz y al acercarse noto varios anuncios, fue revisándolos pensando en que desperdiciar su tiempo hasta llegar a uno en particular.

"Clases de karate, aprende a defenderte, primera lección gratis"

-Mmm supongo que al menos podría servir de algo, mejor que estudiar supongo-pensó mientras tomaba la dirección que decía aquel volante, le tomo un par de calles llegar a aquel local, abrió la puerta haciendo sonar la campanilla pero esta apenas se escuchó entre los gritos, jóvenes, algunos mayores, otros menores y unos pocos de su edad, todos en las clásicas ropas de karate y descalzos gritaban y daban un golpe a la orden de un maestro que estaba frente a ellos, Jeremy se quedó en la puerta observándolos, más bien comparando su físico con el de algunos, sintiéndose bien de no estar tan mal, gracias al futbol estaba algo marcado pero no era nada comparado con los músculos del maestro, este finalmente reacciono a la presencia del joven e hizo una señal con su mano para que todos se detuvieran.

-Descansen-les indico mientras ellos respiraban profundo y se relajaban-Buenas, ¿qué te trae a mi dojo joven?-cuestiono viéndolo detenidamente mientras que este sacaba el volante de su pantalón ocasionando que el mayor sonriera feliz-Excelente, ¿estás dispuesto a aprender las enseñanzas del karate y la autodefensa?-cuestiono viéndolo detenidamente.

-Bueno si, aunque no tengo uno de esos-murmuro señalando las ropas del hombre.

-No hay problema, acompáñame-le indico mientras ambos iban por una puerta hacia uno de los camerinos del lugar, tras hurgar un poco en uno de los locker saco un atuendo de karate que el creía era de su talla.

-Gracias-murmuro mientras comenzaba a quitarse sus ropas, se sintió un poco apenado porque este lo estuviera viendo pero se imaginaba tendría sus razones, aun así lo veía de reojo conforme dejaba sus ropas en una banca, calcetines, zapatillas hasta solo quedar en unos boxers demasiado ajustados que resaltaban la silueta de su trasero y su pene.

-¿No tienes otra ropa interior?-cuestiono el deteniéndolo antes de que llegara a vestirse.

-No, ¿es algún problema?-murmuro confuso viendo sus boxers pensando que no tendría importancia.

-Intenta dar una patada-le pidió a lo que extrañado el joven lo hizo-Ahí está el problema, la tela no te deja elevarla más-susurro acercándose, sujetando la pierna de este suavemente y comenzando a elevarla, Jeremy solo dejaba que lo hiciera sin entender hasta que en un punto se escuchó un crujido en señal de que la tela se rompía.

-¡Hey!-grito haciendo que lo soltara y viendo triste como se había roto justo en la zona de su entrepierna-Entiendo entiendo, bueno, supongo que no poder hacer esto-murmuro desviando la mirada algo decepcionado.

-Puedes entrenar sin ellos-hablo el mayor haciendo que este lo viera impresionado-Las ropas soy muy sueltas, créeme que no eres el único con este problema, muchos entrenan solo con el traje-le explico mientras agitaba sus ropas mostrando que eran bastante sueltas y no llegaba a marcarse nada de la parte inferior.

-Bueno, ya rompí mi bóxer, dará igual entrenar sin el-dijo encogiéndose de hombros pues no deseaba que el viaje fuera una pérdida de tiempo, dándole la espalda se quitó la última prenda quedando desnudo, el maestro se quedó viendo el trasero expuesto de este y no pudo evitar relamerse los labios, era una vista sin duda atractiva, claro que aun oculta por las ropas de karate su apariencia adorable no desaparecía.

-Muy bien, comencemos con estiramientos-le indico una vez este se había vestido, afortunadamente la talla del traje de karate le quedo bien, tampoco se marcaba mucho su cuerpo así que nadie sabría que no llevaba nada por debajo-Vamos-dijo y ambos salieron para el dojo donde algunos estaban practicando entre sí, se quedó con él en una zona algo apartada, le puso una colchoneta y comenzó a dictarle los ejercicios que debía realizar.

-"Menos mal me quite los boxers"-pensó Jeremy mientras hacia los ejercicios, no dudaba en que la tela estaría hecha pedazos por lo mucho que requería calentar, cuando tuvo que separar sus piernas y descender hasta el final comenzó a sonrojarse-"De hecho....se siente bastante bien"-pensó por como su verga ahora si tenía una tela en que era libre, más que eso, por cómo se frotaba contra el suelo y el maestro se relamía los labios, el chico tenía una gran flexibilidad y eso le encantaba.

-Muy bien, comencemos todos juntos ahora-le indico el maestro haciendo que todos se pusieran lado a lado, Jeremy intento seguirle el paso a los demás, creyendo que sería fácil de imitar pero resulto más difícil de lo que creía, para el final de la clase no había hecho mucho progreso y el maestro se acercó a él una vez todos se habían ido.

-No entiendo, ¿qué hago mal?-cuestiono estando sentado en el suelo de piernas cruzadas, el mayor le ofreció su mano, este la acepto y se levantó con su ayuda.

-Es tu postura, ven-murmuro mientras se colocaba tras él, Jeremy se puso un poco tenso por la cercanía, más aun por sentir la rodilla de este entre sus piernas-Pon tus piernas así y tu cadera así-le iba indicando mientras lo movía suavemente con sus manos, el joven se sonrojo un poco por como tenían un firme apretón, sentía la fuerza en estas y el calor del otro al moverlo.

-E-Esta bien-dijo intentando hacer como este le decía.

-Relájate-susurro en su oreja mientras se agachaba un poco para estar más a su altura, estando más apegado a él y separando más las piernas de este con una de las suyas.

-Entiendo-dijo casi agitado por cómo estaba sonrojándose, al no tener su ropa interior y ser la tela muy delgada podía sentir claramente el marcado cuerpo del otro en su espalda.

-Estas muy tenso, respira-el mayor le dio un pequeño golpe con sus caderas, como si fuera para ponerlo firme pero Jeremy pudo sentir la entrepierna de este en sus nalgas, se mordió el labio suavemente, estaba comenzando a calentarse pues este tenía un olor muy fuerte.

-"Oh no"-pensó asustado por como su propia verga estaba comenzando a palpitar, se separó un poco, comenzó a repasar las posiciones y ataques logrando un mejor resultado, todo sin saber que el mayor no apartaba los ojos de su trasero- "Demonios, como me gustaría no llevar nada"-pensó preocupado por como ahora la fricción con la tela estaba haciendo que su pene despertara más y más.

-Jeje ya lo entendiste-sonrió complacido acercándose un poco a él, quedando frente a frente, practicando los golpes, las posiciones, podía ver que este aún se encontraba tenso, sonrió de lado, en su descuido lo sujeto y termino arrojándolo al suelo, haciéndolo caer y colocándose a sus espaldas para evitar que se incorporara-Fue algo mejor, estas mejorando-dijo mientras apoyaba su rodilla en su trasero, presionando suavemente y sonriendo por sentir que eran suaves.

-G-Gracias-tartamudeo por cómo no podía levantarse, parte por el peso del mayor y otra por como al intentarlo había hecho que aplastara más su trasero-"Ya basta"-se reprendió a si mismo por como su verga le había vuelto a palpitar.

-Hey es tu primera clase, tranquilo, mejoraras con el tiempo-le animo dándole una nalgada que resonó en el lugar por no medir su fuerza a base de sus ansias.

-Ahh-un gemido involuntario salió de su boca, se sonrojo, sentía su trasero arderle por ese golpe y lo peor es que era un cosquilleo agradable, bajo la mirada y quiso escapar pues aquel estímulo le había causado una erección total, tanto que la punta humedecía la tela.

-¿Ocurre algo?-cuestiono curioso de que no se levantara, este negó apresurado con la cabeza, el mayor lo sujeto suavemente y lo volteo notando como la entrepierna de este formaba una carpa en el pantalón, desviando la mirada avergonzado Jeremy se intentó cubrir pero el mayor le detuvo las manos-Mira nada más, así que viniste a este lugar por algo más que clases ¿no es así?-sonrió pícaramente viendo como este sonrojado intentaba cruzar sus piernas para cubrirse.

 

-N-No, no es así, solo ¡¡Ahh!!-grito con fuerza por como este metió su pierna entre las suyas, frotando su rodilla contra su entrepierna, solamente logrando que esta palpitara más y la tela se humedeciera, el mayor sonrió sabiendo que ahora lo tenía donde quería, no pensaba desaprovechar la ocasión.

 

-¿Eres un pervertido no es así?, solo querías venir a ver hombres-decía mientras sentía claramente la figura de la erección del otro al mover su rodilla en círculos haciendo que esta no dejará de estar estimulada.

-N-No, Ohh, no haga eso-gimió temblando por cómo estaba presionando sus bolas, una sensación de dolor pero que al mismo tiempo hacia su cuerpo arder le llenaba.

-Si lo eres, me temo que debo disciplinarte-dijo mientras lo sujetaba con firmeza, le dio vuelta y sujeto sus brazos tras la espalda teniéndolo sometido contra el suelo.

-¡¿Qué hace?!-grito alterado por como su pene estaba ahora atrapado entre la tela y el suelo, peor aún, se asustó al sentir como le ataba las manos tras la espalda con su cinta.

-Voy a disciplinarte-fueron sus palabras antes de dirigir sus manos al trasero de este, lo apretó, lo acaricio sobre la tela viendo como respiraba agitado el menor, finalmente dejo de juegos, sujeto el pantalón y con sus fuerzas destrozo la zona de su trasero dejando a la vista esas redondas nalgas que tanto le habían llamado la atención desde que lo vio.

-¡No!, no me haga nada-le suplico temeroso, sintiendo que ahora si estaba en problemas y que iba a violarlo sin piedad-¡Ah!-grito cuando este le dio una nalgada, una más, otra más, finalmente le daba una serie de nalgadas sonoras y fuertes, Jeremy gritaba de dolor pero también de humillación por como a cada golpe su entrepierna se humedecía mas como si lo disfrutara.

-Es un culo grandioso, pero sigues muy tenso-le indico antes de separar sus nalgas, relamiéndose los labios por ver como estaban bastante rojas, destacando por ser de piel blanca, Jeremy se mordió el labio, avergonzado de saber que nada impedía que viera su agujero, el maestro adoraba sin duda la vista de aquel ano rosado, sin duda virgen y apretado, más aun por como el joven estaba tenso, sin reprimirse más acerco su lengua y comenzó a estimularlo para saborearlo.

-Ohhh-un gemido diferente al que esperaba soltar, honestamente Jeremy imagino que soltaría un grito, en lugar de algo doloroso sentía algo húmedo acariciando su agujero, como si lo saboreara y apretó los puños por como su verga palpito en respuesta a eso-¿Qué hace?-se atrevió a preguntar finalmente, recriminándose a sí mismo pues sabía que era, peor aun cuando un par de lamidas más le hizo gemir igual que antes.

-Solo preparo tu ano, te hare un masaje de próstata- respondió con una gran calma mientras seguía estimulando aquel punto de él menor, agradeciendo que este fuera muy higiénico pues no había un sabor desagradable, conforme los segundos pasaron ocurrió lo inevitable, ese agujero se había relajado levemente.

-¿Masaje?, ¡¡Ahh!!-gimió mas fuerte cuando sintió una presión, no tuvo que verlo para saber que era un dedo el que había entrado, podía sentir que acariciaba algo que nadie había tocado ni debía tocar, estaba tocando su interior-Sáquelo...por favor-suplico sin querer seguir por cómo estaba sintiéndose muy raro además de humillado.

-Mentiroso, tu agujero se está comiendo mi dedo, ¿nunca te tocas aquí?-sonreía este porque efectivamente el interior de Jeremy se apretaba, no estaba pujando sino que solo se dejaba, primero comenzó lento y suave, gozando para sí mismo la sensación de tocar ese lugar privado, más aun que comenzaba a acostumbrarse y abrirse para él.

-Ahh.....Ahh-sus gemidos resonaban más fuertes cuando un segundo dedo se unió, lejos de ser doloroso ahora estaba en verdad relajándose, como si se hubiera rendido, más bien, sus sentidos se habían apagado para solo centrarse en la nueva sensación- Ohhh, ¿Qué es esto?-gimoteaba sintiendo ahora un placer que desconocía, una descarga que lo recorrió desde su zona anal cuando hubo presión en una parte de él, un sentimiento que solo aumento al sentir un tercer dedo entrar abriéndolo aún más.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?-le propuso el maestro gruñendo a lo bajo, su propia verga le dolía pero más le encantaba ver como el ano de Jeremy estaba contrayéndose como si quisiera más, aceptando su destino y gozando lo que ocurría.

-¡No!, siga, ¡siga por favor!-dijo algo fuerte mientras apretaba con sus manos la colchoneta que hacía de suelo, sentía esos dedos ocuparlo, tocar algo en su interior que no sabía que tenía pero era una llave a un placer que jamás había experimentando-Más rápido-suplico meciendo sus caderas, queriendo sentirlo más profundo aún si era posible mientras su verga estaba chorreando aun sin que la hubiera tocado.

-Esto es a lo que me refería joven aprendiz, esto es el placer de un masaje de próstata -sonreía el mayor mientras se bajaba su propio pantalón, dejando su enorme pene erecto libre para masajearlo con la vista, masturbarse con una mano mientras los dedos de la otra entraban y salían frenéticamente del culo de Jeremy.

-Ahh, ¡Ahh voy a acabar!-grito con fuerza al conocer esa sensación que ahora lo recorría de pies a cabeza, el mayor no tuvo piedad, metió un cuarto dedo, comenzó a forzar el agujero de Jeremy, obligándolo a aceptar todo y presionando con la punta de sus dedos ese lugar que tenía al joven enloquecido-¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!-Jeremy grito lo más fuerte que pudo, su verga palpitante se hincho y sin poderlo evitar eyaculo con fuerza en los pantalones, temblando por completo mientras sacaba la lengua, sin entender como lo había disfrutado pero siendo honesto finalmente, le había encantado.

-Mírate nada más-sonrió el maestro sin poder sacar sus dedos, relamiéndose los labios por como el ano del joven los estaba apretando y soltando a medida que su orgasmo iba perdiendo fuerza, finalmente Jeremy término tendido en el suelo intentando recuperarse.

-Ahh.....fue increíble- gimió sonrojado mientras mecía sus caderas, sintiendo su verga pegajosa por la tela manchada pero solamente le causaba un sentimiento de morbo y deseo-Mmm......aww-gimoteo al sentir como el maestro sacaba los dedos de su agujero.

-Te lo dije, yo sabía que te gustaría -sonrió dándole una sonora nalgada, sintiendo como este temblaba por ello y le quito la cinta para que tuviera las manos libres-Es realmente algo que te relaja bastante-continuo mientras se masturbaba con fuerza teniendo la vista del agujero virgen de Jeremy abierto y contrayéndose suavemente.

-Le gusta la vista ¿no?-sonrió Jeremy mientras alzaba su cadera, exponiendo más su trasero para el mayor y viendo como este se masturbaba más fuerte, con sus piernas sintiéndose raras se levantó y lo volteo a ver, sonrojándose 

-¿Quieres ayudarme con esto?-cuestiono mientras Jeremy tragaba con algo de fuerza, aun así no dudo en asentir, se quitó su pantalón manchado, lo arrojo lejos, sin importarle realmente donde cayera mientras el mayor notaba que el pene del joven futbolista estaba erecto al igual que manchado en su totalidad por su anterior orgasmo.

-Apuesto a que el masaje se sentiría mejor con algo más grande-dijo Jeremy mientras observaba algo sonrojado el pene de su maestro, notando la gran diferencia y más aún, se avergonzó al sentir como su agujero le picaba en señal de querer estimulo.

-Mmm si tan solo tuviéramos adecuado para el trabajo-el mayor le siguió el juego mientras se quitaba sus pantalones y la parte superior de su traje, dando a lucir, sus brazos, pecho y piernas bien torneadas, ante la vista de tal hombre Jeremy olvido toda duda o miedo de seguir con ello.

-No se preocupe-susurro mientras se quitaba la parte superior para quedar desnudo al igual que este, se acercó y apoyo sus manos en los hombros del como soporte-Esta enorme cosa será suficiente-sonrió mientras se colocaba de cunclillas sobre él, sintiendo como la punta de la verga de este acariciaba su ano, mostrando que estaba en posición para lo que vendría.

-Recuerda lo que te dije antes, relájate-susurro mientras sujetaba su erección palpitante, hambrienta de abrir la entrada de Jeremy el cual respiraba profundamente-Aquí vamos-le indico mientras apoyaba la punta, comenzó a moverlo, haciendo que estimulara la entrada del joven, haciendo pequeñas presiones hasta que finalmente el agujero cedió para así comenzar a entrar en él.

-"Ohh....es más difícil.....no importa, el dolor solo dura un momento"-pensaba Jeremy por cómo era más complicado de lo que creía, la punta había sido una cosa, pero a cada centímetro que ese pene adulto entraba en él era una punzada de dolor, este se dio cuenta de ello, se quedó quieto, viendo como este respiraba profundo, intentando calmarse, en su momento de distracción lo sujeto de las caderas con firmeza, dando una estocada y terminando de clavarse dentro de el-Ahh.......mmm, Ohh ahora si estoy lleno-gimoteo sonrojado mientras acariciaba su abdomen por sentirse muy caliente, el dolor de aquella intrusión hacia su ano arder, como si estuviera en llamas pero otra parte suya se alegraba que sucediera, pues ahora finalmente había pasado la peor parte.

-Ahh, créeme que lo estarás mas-gruño de gusto por como ese joven estaba mostrando abiertamente que había querido esto, le sujeto de las nalgas, atento a sus expresiones comenzó a arremeterlo, viendo cómo se relajaba cuando salía y cerraba los ojos con fuerza al entrar, mostrando que era sin duda su primera vez y esa idea solamente hacia el pene del maestro ponerse más duro para golpear el interior del pequeño futbolista.

-Ohhhh, oh si, ahora si-gemía Jeremy por como finalmente el sentimiento de placer estaba inundando su cuerpo, ya no estaba el dolor sino ese espasmo que había sentido antes y lo llevaba a montarlo cada vez más y más rápido, mostrando la habilidad y fuerza que tenía en sus piernas por el futbol y haciendo gemir al mayor.

-Si....eso es, más rápido -gemía este por la erótica imagen, observando como este mismo estaba empalándose, expresando abiertamente con su rostro y sus movimientos que le gustaba, 

-¡¡Ahh!!, ¡¡ahhhh sí!, más fuerte, mételo más adentro-gritaba sin poder evitar aferrarse a él, acariciar con sus manos ese marcado pecho, sentir como las grandes manos de él movían su cuerpo como si no fuera nada, abriendo más sus piernas y como al mover sus caderas sentía que lo iba a partir.

-Con gusto-sonrió sujetándolo, lo acostó contra el suelo para alzar sus piernas, sujetarla y esta vez tomar el control, arremetiéndole de un modo intenso y frenético, haciendo que los gemidos de este salieran más agudos y también se escuchara como sus grandes bolas golpeaban las nalgas rojas del menor-Ahhh me aprietas muy bien, te gustan mucho los penes ¿no es así?-gruñía complacido por como el agujero de este se apretaba y relajaba a su ritmo haciendo más placentero el momento.

-¡Sí!, ¡si me gustan los penes!-grito sin ya saber que decía realmente, solamente sentía ese enorme y caliente pedazo de carne entrar y salir de él, estimularlo con fuerza, abrirlo y llegar al mismo punto que llegaron los dedos de este, presionarlo más fuerte que antes, su visión comenzaba a nublarse y al igual que antes su pene erecto comenzó a chorrear sobre su abdomen-¡Voy a acabar!-grito con desesperación y esas palabras solamente aumentaron los movimientos del mayor.

-Ahhh, ¡aquí viene!-gritaba mientras mantenía las piernas de este alzadas, lamia sus pies suavemente, sintiendo como ante ese estimulo el ano de Jeremy lo apretaba más fuerte, incrementando la fricción y excitándole aún más ocasionando que sus caderas se movieran sin control, clavados más profundo en el menor sin temor a llegar a romperlo, sin importarle que ocurriera y chorreando dentro del interior de este.

-¡¡¡Ahhhh sí!!!-Jeremy saco su lengua, se apretó por completo y comenzó a babear sonrojado al tener su orgasmo, el segundo que tenía en su vida ocasionado por estimulación anal y más fuerte al igual que abundante que el primero, sus chorros salían disparados, desde su posición termino manchándose a sí mismo, su rostro, su pecho, una sensación de gusto le llenaba al hacerlo, más aun que el mayor no dejará de arremeterlo y con eso conseguía exprimir más su semen.

-¡Ahhh!.......Ahhhh-un gruñido de placer y alivio lleno al maestro, su verga se hincho y finalmente dejo libre su orgasmo, chorros y chorros de semen caliente salieron disparados, manchando las entrañas de Jeremy y marcando que este ya no era virgen, que un pene ya había tomado sus entrañas y el joven se acariciaba su abdomen con los ojos cerrados para mantener la nueva pero agradable sensación.

-Ahh......amo el karate-gimoteo mientras sus piernas caían a los lados, sentía como el mayor lo arremetía suavemente, dejándolo todo dentro para finalmente salir y acostarse a su lado-Tenía razón, ahora sí que estoy relajado-sonrió viéndolo de modo burlón mientras sus piernas le temblaban suavemente, sentía su ano adolorido en parte pero por otro lado, lo sentía palpitar en señal de que esa sensación ahora sería un adicción.

-Espero no haberte lastimado, tu culo sí que tenía hambre-sonreía el mayor revolviéndole su cabello viendo como este sacaba la lengua y apoyaba sus manos en su nuca.

-No tema, créame que soy bastante resistente-sonrió mientras cruzaba una de sus piernas sobre la otra para verlo de reojo-No le molesta si vengo a sus clases otro día ¿verdad?, por si estoy tenso-dijo mientras acariciaba su pene suavemente.

-Cuando quieras, aunque veo que sigues con energías-susurro sin poder evitar fijarse en como el pene de Jeremy se alzaba por una tercera vez y llegaba a palpitar en señal de ansias de más.

-En ese caso, ¿qué tal una sesión de relajamiento en la ducha?-le propuso levantándose y ofreciéndole su mano con una sonrisa seductora-Debo acostumbrarme a esto, sino para la siguiente clase no seré tan bueno-añadió mientras acariciaba con su pie la verga húmeda del mayor, sintiendo como poco a poco crecía motivado por sus palabras.

-Sí, supongo que es mejor repasar todas las lecciones-asintió mientras se levantaba, señalándole donde quedaba el baño, Jeremy sonrió y avanzo hacia este, sabiendo que era para que el mayor viera su trasero del cual comenzaba a salir su semen, el maestro se relamió los labios, lo siguió hasta las duchas sujetando su pene erecto, esta vez dispuesto a romperlo realmente.

******  
Al día siguiente  
******

Se escuchaban los gritos de los estudiantes al pelear, siguiendo los movimientos de su maestro, mostrando su concentración hasta que se escuchó como la puerta se abría y la campanilla sonaba, el mayor hizo una señal con sus dedos, indicando a sus alumnos que prosiguieran mientras se acercaba a ver a quienes habían llegado.

-Buenos días Jeremy, has venido con alguien al parecer-sonrió el maestro feliz de verlo nuevamente aunque curioso del joven que estaba a su lado.

-Es un amigo-dijo mientras señalaba al moreno a su lado que solo movió su mano como saludo-Se llama Tag y pues, está interesado en el masaje que me enseño-sonrió de un modo cómplice haciendo que el mayor viera al otro joven.

-Sí, Jeremy lo ha hecho mejor en la práctica y pues, dice que es porque ya se relaja más con un masaje que usted le enseño, ¿podría enseñármelo a mi también?-cuestiono de modo respetuoso sin saber en realidad en que se estaba metiendo.

-Claro, ¿les molestaría que lo hagamos apenas termine la práctica?-les sonrió mientras les daba una palmada a ambos, le guiñaba un ojo a Jeremy y les daba la espalda para volver con sus discípulos.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser a solas?-cuestiono Tag siguiendo a su amigo hasta unas bancas donde se sentaron a verlos entrenar.

-Porque es especial-dijo mientras lo abrazaba por el hombro atrayéndolo hacia el-Créeme, una vez que lo pruebes te sentirás mucho mejor-le animo mientras Tag solamente asentía confundido pero intrigado por saber de qué se trataría.

-"Y para el final, yo tendré algo mejor que mis dedos para masajearme"-pensó Jeremy viendo la entrepierna del moreno, ansioso de saber de qué tamaño lo tenía, pero por como su agujero se contraía, el sabia que no estaría decepcionado.


	5. Apuestas peligrosas

Puerto Marie, un hermoso lugar en mitad de un país agradable, lugar lleno de actividad física por el famoso futbol callejero, los jóvenes en las calles y escuelas se reunían para ver a los equipos de la ciudad jugar, ver ansiosos y emocionados cada jugador mostrar sus habilidades, hacerles salir de su rutina y llenar sus corazones de pasión por un simple deporte, uno de los equipos de aquella ciudad son "los azules" los cuales como cada tarde después de la escuela se encontraban practicando, en aquel pequeña cancha que tenían cerca de su casa de club estaban divididos en dos equipos, los dos delanteros estrella de estos estaban frente a frente, Jeremy y Tag, ambos peleando por el balón estando empatados, sus compañeros atentos a cualquier descuido, este paso por parte del joven de cabellos naranjos, el balón se escapó entre sus piernas, el moreno sonrió y comenzó a correr a la portería contraria, dio una fuerte patada y la chica que hacía de portera no alcanzo a bloquear ocasionando que anotara un gol, el moreno alzo sus manos feliz mientras se escuchaba la alarma de un celular indicando que el partido había acabado a su favor.

-Demonios-gruño frustrado mientras veía a sus compañeros suspirar y quitarse el sudor de encima, se felicitaron unos a otros y comenzaron a recoger sus cosas-Oigan vamos, un partido más-pedía el de cabellos naranjos exigiendo su revancha.

-Ríndete ya Jeremy, gane este juego veas donde lo veas-bufo Tag mientras se rascaba la nuca sabiendo que se vendría una discusión de parte del otro.

-Además ya se hace tarde, ustedes arreglen sus cosas y nos vemos mañana-se despidió Gabriel lo suficientemente cansado para soportar ahora sus discusiones, lo mismo fue para el moreno que solo se despidió y se dirigió a su casa, Jeremy se quedó solo en ese lugar, maldijo a lo bajo y sin más opción comenzó a tomar el camino a su hogar.

-"Estúpido Tag, se cree mucho por haberme ganado solo por un gol, me las pagara"-gruñía molesto mientras pateaba una lata con fuerza, escondió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, finalmente cuando estaba llegando a su casa pateo más fuerte la lata haciendo que cayera sobre un paquete que justamente estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, confundido acorto la distancia rápidamente y lo tomo en sus manos.

-Qué raro, no espero nada-murmuro mientras comenzaba a observar esa caja, estaba sellada con cinta y envuelta muy bien para que no se viera su interior, la inclino hacia un lado viendo que la dirección era del otro lado de la ciudad, quizás culpa de un cartero novato-Bueno, algo que me alegre el día al menos-bufo encogiéndose de hombros para entrar con el paquete, apenas estuvo en la privacidad de su habitación lo abrió, su primera expresión fue abrir los ojos de golpe, sonrojándose levemente pero conforme leía un manual de instrucciones de aquel objeto una sonrisa traviesa se formó en su rostro, quizás acababa de encontrar la perfecta venganza.

************

Para la mañana siguiente los azules estaban reuniéndose en su campo de siempre junto a la pequeña caseta que usaban de club, todos estaban haciendo estiramientos pero al revisar una hielera que tenían cercana notaron que ya no tenían nada, para evitar alguna discusión Gabriel junto a sus dos compañeras se ofrecieron a ir a comprar, Jeremy sonrió de gusto, ahora que estaba a solas con el moreno era momento de poner su venganza en marcha.

-Hey Tag-le llamo la atención tras terminar de calentar-¿Cara o cruz?-dijo mientras sacaba una moneda de su bolsillo.

-Ehh ¿cuál es el motivo?-cuestiono sabiendo que debía haber algo oculto tras las intenciones del otro.

-Es mi revancha por ayer-explico mientras Tag rodaba la mirada sabiendo que debía ser eso-El que pierda, deberá hacer algo que el otro diga-añadió mientras hacía girar la moneda en sus dedos para que se viera no tenía truco.

-Pfff eso es tonto-bufo cruzado de brazos y sin tener intensión de caer en alguna trampa.

-Okey, supongo que es fácil para ti, es decir, no eres tan hombre como para llegar a mantener una apuesta-dijo de hombros encogidos mientras contaba hasta tres y sentía victorioso como el otro le jalaba del hombro.

-Arroja la maldita moneda-gruño visiblemente molesto de cómo le había dicho-Cara-indico mientras veía como este la arrojaba al aire, la atrapo y la coloco sobre su palma

-No es tu día de suerte-susurro victorioso al ver como había salido sello y metió la mano en su pantalón para tocar un pequeño aparato.

-Bien bien, ¿qué quieres que haga?-cuestiono mientras notaba como el otro sonreía de lado y un escalofrió le recorrió.

*******

-¿Dónde se habrán metido esos dos?-murmuro Gabriel curioso de que los otros no estuvieran ahí, esperaba encontrarlos ya compitiendo, se encogió de hombros pensando que fueron al baño, lo que este no sabía es que dentro de la casa club Tag se encontraba desnudo de la cintura hacia abajo frente a Jeremy el cual intentaba no mostrar lo feliz que estaba de que su plan fuera bastante bien.

-No es tarde para echarse para atrás, después de todo un día es algo largo-sonreía Jeremy viendo como el otro estaba cubriéndose su pene con sus manos sonrojado, le resultaba algo tierno de algún modo, más aun como este había gritado antes por su demanda pero finalmente con unas burlas había gritado que lo haría.

-N-No me echare para atrás-gruño aunque no podía evitar sentirse extraño y humillado, eso le paso por ceder a su orgullo, aun así veía nervioso aquel objeto rosado en las manos del otro, tenía una base gruesa, no sabía porque pero el extremo era delgado, terminaba con una pequeña esfera rosada, un juguete sexual que no tenía idea porque el otro tenía.

-Bueno, entonces hazlo, ponte en cuatro patas-le indico mientras el moreno gruñía suavemente, sin dejar de cubrir su verga se colocó de rodillas y elevo su trasero, sus mejillas ardieron aún más, el de ojos celestes disfrutaba la vista, incluso podía ver las bolas del otro, era totalmente lampiño al igual que el pero eso era bueno-En cuatro patas, sino no puedo ponerlo-le indico mientras sacaba un pequeño tubo de lubricante que venía con el vibrador y comenzaba a mojar el extremo que debía introducir.

-¡Aggg!-gruño más fuerte, separo sus manos y se puso en cuatro patas para estar firme, aunque no estaba planeado Jeremy se quedó viendo el pene del moreno mientras lubricaba aquella pequeña esfera.

-Así que de ese tamaño lo tienes, no estás tan mal ¿sabías?-le dijo mientras le separaba las nalgas para poder observar el agujero rosado y virgen de Tag que lucía muy cerrado, seguramente por los nervios.

-Por qué me dices así ¡Ohh!-gimió temblando al sentir algo húmedo en su ano, supo que era el lubricante, aun así no pudo evitar sentirse tenso, sentía como el otro aplicaba presión, queriendo meter la punta del aparato y poco a poco lo logro, un leve dolor recorrió a Tag, sentía aquel objeto plástico y frio entrar en él, tocar sus paredes anales y se sujetó el abdomen sintiéndose algo extraño, afortunadamente para el no tomo mucho para que estuviera hasta la base dentro.

-Listo, no estuvo tan mal ¿o sí?-sonreía Jeremy sacando disimuladamente una fotografía de la escena, el moreno solamente gruño mientras se levantaba, se sentía extraño pero no dolía tanto, se colocó sus calzoncillos y pantalón, era una apuesta extraña pero al menos el otro ya no estaba molesto, más bien parecía feliz.

-Sí, si - bufo dándole la espalda para salir del lugar, el de cabellos naranjos se quedó sonriendo, saco su celular y abrió una aplicación, una muy simple que mostraba diferentes niveles y modalidades para controlar el vibrador a distancia, se relamió los labios de gusto por lo divertido que sería el día y salió tras él.

 

Tras estar todos reunidos comenzaron sus ejercicios diarios, correr, estirarse, practicar con el balón o su turno a la portería, al moreno le resultaba incomodo con aquella cosa en su interior pero conforme iba haciendo todo ello y su cuerpo iba entrando en calor aquella sensación de incomodidad se le fue olvidando, incluso lo encontraba cómodo, para concluir decidieron tener un partido dividiéndose en dos grupos igual que ayer, el balón iba de un lado a otro, los dos delanteros estaban compitiendo cerradamente, mientras el partido avanzaba Tag estaba más cómodo con aquel objeto en su ano, incluso jugaba como siempre sin sentir tantas presiones, Jeremy notaba eso pero no le molestaba, más bien solamente esperaba el momento adecuado, este pareció llegar cuando el balón estuvo en los pies del moreno, ambos estaban frente a frente, moviendo sus piernas por aquel esférico, presionándose mutuamente hasta que el de cabellos naranjos decidió que era hora de jugar en verdad, sin dejar de moverse metió la mano en su bolsillo, presiono la aplicación y Tag se detuvo por completo al sentir como una descarga lo recorría desde su zona anal por todo su cuerpo.

 

-"¿Q-Que?"-pensó preocupado mientras veía como Jeremy me quitaba el balón y lo pasaba de largo para anotar un gol, mientras los compañeros de este celebraban por anotar el primero del partido el moreno apoyo su mano en su trasero, sus piernas le seguían temblando y pudo comprobar temeroso lo que ocurría-"Esta vibrando dentro de mí...está tocando mi interior"-pensaba sonrojado sin saber que hacer ahora, no podría jugar con todo así, más bien, dudaba siquiera que pudiera caminar bien.

-¿Todo bien?-sonrió el de ojos celestes viéndolo con burla, con solo esa mirada Tag supo que este era el causante de ello, lo miro molesto pero después le sonrió de modo desafiante.

-Todo bien-gruño mientras -Ah-gimoteo por como ahora el otro había subido la intensidad, afortunadamente los otros no le habían escuchado, pudo disfrazar sus gemidos al estar corriendo tras el balón, pero conforme los segundos pasaban y los estímulos continuaban su velocidad bajaba, sus piernas estaban temblando, las fuerzas le faltaban y entonces sintió como algo mas estaba ocurriendo-"No...¿Por qué?"-gimoteo sintiendo espantado como su pene se estaba despertando, endureciendo dentro de la tela hasta terminar apretado y formando un bulto en su pantalón que intento ocultar con su playera, aquel fue el punto en que ya no pudo jugar bien, era fácilmente superado por el otro, trataba de mantener una buena imagen para que sus compañeros no preguntarán pero estos notaban sus movimientos torpes, para cuando el lado de Jeremy estaba ganando por 3 goles Gabriel detuvo el partido para que todos descansaran, se acercó a Tag para preguntarle si estaba bien pues era el más agitado de todos, no era de extrañar pues el moreno sentía algo extraño por todos esos estímulos, no era dolor, sino que era algo tan agradable y nuevo que le daba dolor al no poder masturbarse para calmar su pene, antes de que Gabriel dijera algo el celular de este sonó y tuvo que atender.

 

-Mmm oigan chicos, buenas noticias-llamo la atención de todos tras terminar la llamada-habrá un campeonato amistoso en la ciudad la próxima semana, lo malo es que queda algo lejos donde hay que inscribirnos-menciono Gabriel revisando su celular, aun así todos estaban emocionados por la idea de un campeonato, todos menos el moreno que estaba lidiando con sus propios problemas, sin embargo, aquel dato le dio una idea de cómo salvarse.

-¡Yo voy!-grito Tag alzando su mano antes que nadie-Me servirá para despejarme un poco y.....calmarme-sonrió de modo forzado por como las vibraciones ahora habían subido de nivel e intentaba no mostrarse afectado, al menos eso creía pero los otros miembros de su equipo notaban que de vez en cuando este respiraba entrecortado, no era de sorprenderse pues el cuerpo del moreno comenzaba a acostumbrarse a los estímulos, más bien los comenzaba a asimilar en un masaje interno que mantenía la verga del otro palpitando de vez en cuando y comenzando a volverse doloroso estar sin poder aliviarse.

-¿Escuchan ustedes algo?-cuestiono Jeremy fingiendo inocencia, el moreno comenzó a sudar frio, ahora que estaban todos en silencio se podía escuchar levemente una vibración-Creo que es tu celular Tag, lo tienes en el bolsillo trasero ¿verdad?-continuo hablando mientras el de ojos avellana lo veía con odio.

-Seguro solo es una compañía ofreciendo promociones-invento mientras caminaba apresurado hacia la salida de la cancha-Bueno yo voy y vuelvo, nos vemos-se despidió lo más rápido que pudo, comenzando a correr y lamentándose a cada paso, con solo agitarse parecía que el mismo adentraba más aquel juguete en su interior, provocando que siguiera frotando esas zonas que nunca había pensado que serían estimuladas, sin embargo todo eso comenzó a detenerse, a medida que se alejaba las vibraciones fueron perdiendo fuerza, finalmente pudo detenerse en una esquina y apoyar sus manos en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento-Me salve-susurro mientras comenzaba a sentirse raro, al menos esperaba que su pene se calmara, sobreviviría con aquella cosa dentro de él estando quieta, ahora solo debía mantenerse alejado del otro y la apuesta seria pan comido.

Comenzó a recorrer las calles para buscar la dirección que Gabriel le había dado, en verdad era bastante lejos pero no le importaba, conforme los minutos iban pasando finalmente su pene estuvo flácido nuevamente, de quito algo de sudor aliviado, se detuvo en un semáforo y sintió un pequeño jalón en su playera.  
-Disculpa jovencito-una señora mayor lo miraba con una sonrisa-¿Podrias decirme donde está ésta dirección?-le cuestiono enseñándole un papel a lo que el ojos de avellana sonrió.

-Claro, esta ¡¡allaaaaa!!-su última palabra salió casi como un grito al sentir como aquel objeto volvía a moverse dentro de él, no de un modo suave como antes sino que ahora si sentía fuertes espasmos por como las descargas recorrían su zona anal, aquella mujer lo vio algo confundida mientras el moreno sonrojado sentía como su verga se había puesto dura de golpe formando un bulto en sus pantalones.

-Hey Tag, que malo eres, me dejaste atrás-Jeremy llegó a su lado y el moreno maldijo en su mente por como este lo había seguido-Mmm ¿la puedo ayudar señora?-le sonrió de modo amigable, fingiendo ser un niño bueno y dándole las indicaciones para que la mujer pudiera llegar a donde deseaba, está sonriendo movió su mano agradeciéndoles y comenzó a alejarse, estos movían su mano para despedirse pero apenas se perdió de vista el moreno sujeto con fuerza el brazo del otro.

-A-Apágalo, estamos en la calle-gimoteo temblando por como el otro sacaba la lengua a modo de burla, Jeremy saco su celular para enseñarle la aplicación, descaradamente subía y bajaba los niveles de vibración, sonriendo por como Tag intentaba mantenerse firme pero poco a poco estaba comenzando a perder por los estímulos que eran más intensos y rápidos.

-Debo asegurarme que respetes la apuesta-dijo con calma guardando su celular y dejando la vibración en un nivel alto-Vamos rápido, no queremos que ellos se preocupen-sonrió dándole una palmada, avanzando en dirección a un parque que debían atravesar, Tag gruñendo a lo bajo le comenzó a seguir pero para él era humillante, no solo tenía una erección por todo lo que pasaba, sino que cada vez que pasaba junto a una persona tenía la paranoia de que sabían que le pasaba, que con solo darle un vistazo le daba la sensación de estar desnudo, de estar caminando por ese lugar público expuesto, con un juguete sexual enterrado en su agujero y una erección que delataba lo que le causaba, cubrió su entrepierna con sus manos, aun estando vestido le estaba doliendo pues ahora le estaba comenzando a agradar la idea de caminar con aquel objeto en su interior.

 

-"Oh no...Está presionando otro lado"-gimoteo mientras caminaba más y más lento, sintiendo perfectamente un fuerte calor recorriéndolo, se sonrojo mientras respiraba agitado por la boca, seguían avanzando por el parque, viendo como las miradas se enfocaban en el cuándo pasaba y su verga palpitaba exigiéndole desesperada que lo sacara de su prisión de tela y se masturbara para liberarse.

-¡Tag!-escucho una voz aguda y entonces un pequeño niño se acercó a él, casi de 5 años-Eres Tag de los azules, te he visto jugar ¡eres mi favorito!-decía dando pequeños saltos de emoción, el moreno sonrió de lado y casi mordiéndose el labio por ser el peor momento.

-T-Te gusta...el futbol...callejero ¿verdad?-susurro sonrojado por como al agacharse para estar a su altura había moviendo el objeto dentro de él provocando presiones más fuertes.

-Sí, me gusto gracias a ti, ¿vienes de una práctica?, estas sudando mucho-murmuro señalándolo con su dedo mientras este en realidad lo hacía por temor de como las presiones en su interior estaban amenazando con provocar algo que no deseaba.

-¡E-Estoy....bien!-intentaba no elevar su voz viendo como Jeremy estaba con su celular, subiendo y bajando repetidamente la intensidad de la vibración, torturando ese punto, sus expresiones lo delataban, intentaba disfrazarlas pero le era muy difícil, más cuando sintió temeroso como estaba chorreando presemen.

-Ahh ya se, seguro es porque estás cansado, me imagino que es por todos los entrenamientos-sonreía el pequeño inocentemente, Tag asentía enérgicamente, viendo suplicante a Jeremy que no siguiera con ello, el de ojos celestes se relamió los labios, esa expresión le había encantado y sin piedad subió a lo máximo el vibrador-Espero juegues tan genial como siempre el próximo partido-hablo el pequeño sin notar como el otro cruzaba sus piernas, luchaba con toda su voluntad una batalla perdida, los golpes en su interior eran muy fuertes, su trasero completo llegaba a vibrar, el pequeño le tomo la mano, le jalo para jugar pero apenas dio un paso se rompió.

-¡Ahh!-grito mientras se ponía tenso y se cubría su boca, fingiendo que había estornudado mientras su verga se hinchaba dentro de su ropa interior y tenía un orgasmo, chorros y chorros salían quedando atrapados en la tela manchando todo a su paso, se reprendió a sí mismo, aun con toda esa humillación había sido algo tan nuevo y tan intenso que nunca antes había soltado tanto como ahora.

-Mmm okey, espero te vaya bien en tu próximo partido-sonrió el pequeño creyéndole inocentemente, Tag movió su mano a modo de despedida mientras jalaba con su otra mano su playera para que no se viera la mancha que su semen estaba dejando frente a él.

-N-Necesito ir al baño-murmuro mientras sus piernas le temblaban, el de cabellos naranjos bajo la mirada y al notar como una mancha estaba extendiéndose supo que había ocurrido.

-Bien-concedió el de cabellos naranjos mientras bajaba la vibración hasta el mínimo, el moreno suspiro aliviado mientras comenzaba a correr lo más rápido que podía a los baños públicos de aquel parque, apenas llego suspiro aliviado de que no hubiera nadie ahí, corrió a uno de los orinales solamente para apoyar más manos en la pared intentando procesar lo ocurrido recientemente.

-"Debo estar enfermo"-pensó cuando estiro su pantalón viendo su ropa interior pegajosa por su anterior orgasmo, su verga estaba húmeda y semierecto, lo peor es que incluso sentía que su interior estaba comenzando a apretar aquel juguete sexual como si extrañara los estímulos, golpeó la pared más cercana y se mordió el labio-"Fue el mejor orgasmo de mi vida...bueno, al menos nadie me ve ahora"-suspiro mientras apuntaba hacia el orinal intentando tomar un respiro de todo esto.

-"Ahora la diversión"-sonrió Jeremy viendo a escondidas lo que hacía, se relamió los labios, saco su celular y entonces presiono un botón.

-¡Ahh!-el grito que soltó Tag resonó en el lugar, se sujetó de la pared mientras elevaba su trasero temblando, las vibraciones habían aumentado de golpe y entonces su orina comenzó a manchar el piso bajo el, se mordió el labio y logro dejar de hacerlo escuchando temeroso unas pisadas.

-¿Ocurre algo?-sonrió Jeremy acercándose a él y viendo como este se tapaba la boca viéndolo molesto-Mira, ni siquiera puedes atinarle al orinal, ¿necesitas ayuda acaso?-cuestiono en un tono burlón por como este parecía cruzar las piernas para que nada saliera.

-B-Basta...no es gracioso ah-gimoteo cuando sus pantalones cayeron al suelo, su trasero quedó totalmente expuesto, cualquiera que entrará podría ver perfectamente aquel rosado vibrador en su ano, el de ojos celestes sonrió de lado, se acercó a él y entonces le dio una fuerte y sonora nalgada que hizo al moreno temblar.

-¿Querías hacer no?, anda hazlo-le indico mientras le apretaba con fuerza su nalga, viendo como este se sonrojaba aún más y lo disfrutaba, sabía que se estaba propasando, venganza por solo perder un partido no era excusa para todo esto, quizás no era por eso, era por ver como estaba ahora su amigo lo que le estaba motivando, lo estaba....excitando, no podía negarlo más, había disfrutado demasiado todo este día, comenzó a sentir calor, masajeo un poco más el trasero del otro, notando lo firme pero suave que era, el bulto en sus pantalones comenzó a crecer, estaba teniendo una erección y no podía ocultarla por la tela, estiro su mano, sujeto la verga de Tag y esta vez él se sonrojo por sentir como estaba erecta y palpitando.

-¿Que...haces?-su pregunta apenas salió por su respiración agitada, las vibraciones estaban estimulando esa cosa en su interior que lo llevo a eyacular antes, sentir la mano del otro en su pene ahora era extraño pero de algún modo agradable, casi haciéndolo sentir aliviado y sin pretenderlo mecía su cadera para que lo tocara más.

-Te ayudo-Jeremy estaba prácticamente detrás de él, sus caderas se apegaron al trasero del moreno, frotando su entrepierna contra este y su voz llegaba al oído de este -Anda, suéltalo-le indicó haciendo que la verga del moreno apuntara al orinal, sus dedos la comenzaron a masajear, sintiendo pequeños espasmos de gusto, ninguno podía pensar bien, sus hormonas ahora estaban activas como cualquier adolescente, el de cabellos naranjos sonrió y lo comenzó a masturbar suavemente-Hazlo Tag, orina-su lengua casi acariciaba la oreja del otro que no pudo contener más sus ansias.

-Ahh-un gemido de alivio, su orina salía llegando donde debía, aun así le costaba por como este masajeaba su pene, bajaba su mano más hasta sus bolas, jugando con ella suavemente hasta que las ultimas gotas salían, sonrojado pensó que no podría ser más humillado por hoy, quizás así este pararía-J-Jeremy-titubeo su nombre por como este sujeto con firmeza masturbándolo de un modo rápido y fuerte, era la primera vez que alguien le hacía algo así, muy a su pesar, este sabía lo que hacía pues se estaba ahogando en placer.

-Tag-llamo su nombre y eso solo empeoro todo, con su mano libre desabrocho su pantalón, este cayó al suelo, bajo su ropa interior y entonces el mismo se sorprendió de la enorme erección que tenía, nunca la había tenido de tal manera, ni siquiera cuando se tocaba en las noches viendo alguna revista de mujeres desnudas, hizo que el otro se inclinara, elevara su cadera hacia él y sin permiso lo coloco entre sus nalgas gruñendo de lo bien que se sentía.

-E-Ese es tu-gimió el moreno mientras su propio pene comenzaba a chorrear, apoyo sus manos en la pared, ahora temía que llegara a caerse, la mano del otro ahora estaba metiéndose en su playera, tocando cada parte de su pecho y enfocándose en sus pezones para apretarlos, retorcerlos y sin entender como aquello le hacía gemir, fue así por unos minutos, en que trataba de resistir todo inútilmente, la mano de su amigo tocándolo, masturbándolo, el vibrador en su interior, saber que era Jeremy quien provocaba todo eso finalmente lo llevo a gritar y eyacular finalmente.

-Wow-susurro el de cabello naranjo viendo como los chorros caían en el orinal, las gotas manchaban su mano y el olor era agradable, no, le gustaba saber que él fue el causante de ese orgasmo, saber que había acabado por su culpa, Tag no podía mantenerse, sus piernas le temblaban mucho, era ya su segundo orgasmo del día y para su desgracia había sido tan increíble como el anterior, comenzó a babear, no podía controlar más su cuerpo y seguía sintiendo como la verga del otro acariciaba su trasero.

-Jeremy.....sácalo-gimoteo temblando, las vibraciones ahora eran un castigo en el que aun tras haber eyaculado su pene seguía duro, el otro se le quedo viendo y pensando que fue suficiente castigo asintió, con su mano limpia sujeto la base, espero a que estuviera relajado y lo saco suavemente, viendo como apretaba los puños hasta que salió totalmente-Mmm-Tag se sorprendió a si mismo de que fuera un gruñido de disgusto y no uno de alivio lo que salió de sus labios, el de ojos celestes dejo caer el vibrador al suelo y se enfocó en lo que causo.

-Increíble, está abierto-susurro Jeremy separándole las nalgas para observar su ano, el vibrador seguía funcionando pero ahora estaba en el suelo abandonado, a cada segundo que veía ese agujero contraerse su erección palpitaba, diciéndole que debía hacer, que cosa debía ir ahí, que tenía que estar ahí ahora mismo, se relamió los labios y apego su cadera con la del otro para que sintiera como el aun no había acabado.

-¿J-Jeremy?-susurro ahora algo aterrado por como sentía esa dureza acariciar su entrada, haciendo pequeñas presiones y haciéndolo sentirse extraño-Esto no era parte de la apuesta, esto ya es otra cosa-gimoteaba sintiendo que ya no era una simple venganza, se les había salido de las manos y lo peor de todo, es que no hacía nada para detenerlo, pues su ano sentía una gran picazón y ansias de que ello pasara.

-Lo siento-fue lo único que dijo Jeremy mientras le tapaba su boca con su mano, con la otra que estaba húmeda del semen del moreno humedeció su verga, la sujeto para mantenerla firme, respiro profundo y entonces comenzó a empujar, sintiendo como el otro se tensaba, gruñía intentando gritarle que se detuviera pero no quería escuchar, era muy tarde para detenerse y finalmente el ano de Tag cedió a la presión, la punta de su verga penetro el agujero virgen y sintió como si hubiera ganado un partido, un júbilo y alegría enorme a cada centímetro que entraba en ese cálido canal.

-"Está entrando.....su pene está entrando en mi"-pensaba sintiendo una punzada de dolor, como estaba siendo invadido, abierto por el pene de su compañero, sentía que iba a partirlo en dos hasta que esa horrible sensación se detuvo, su interior se había acomodado y la punta había alcanzado un lugar más profundo que el juguete, se sentía muy caliente, creía sentirlo palpitar dentro de él y noto que era igual que con el vibrador, de doloroso e incómodo ahora le resultaba extraño, no como algo malo sino como algo nuevo y solo ver como estaba de duro sabía que era algo bueno.

-"Esto.......se siente increíble"-fue el pensamiento de ambos mientras se quedaban quietos, ya no podían pensarlo más, no podían siquiera estar atentos a las consecuencias de hacer ese tipo de cosas donde estaban, estaban viviendo la sensación de su primera vez, el sentimiento de que a pesar de ser ambos hombres lo disfrutaban, tras pensar que el otro se había acostumbrado Jeremy comenzó a moverse, la fricción al salir se sentía extraña pero cuando volvió a entrar se volvió más fuerte y ambos soltaron un gemido de placer, conforme los movimientos se iban repitiendo ambos se iban desinhibiendo y gimiendo abiertamente como lo disfrutaban.

-Tag...Tag, Ahh...tan caliente-gemía el de cabellos naranjo mientras se movía mas y mas rápido, sintiendo como si ese apretado conducto lo estuviera succionando, indicando que fuera más profundo y que no había necesidad de contenerse, él no lo hacía, se quitó su playera, hizo lo mismo con la del moreno dejándolas en el suelo y apegándose al cuerpo de este para compartir su calor, sintiendo como el placer aumentaba a cada segundo que estaban así.

-Ahh.......me.....me vas a romper....el culo-sus gemidos apenas salían, las presiones iban en aumento, escuchaba sonrojado los gemidos del otro y el ruido de como las bolas de este golpeaban su trasero, haciéndolo temblar pues sus piernas debían mantenerse firmes, mostrar la fuerza que tenían-¡¡Ahh!!-un gemido más agudo escapo de sus labios, podía sentir como esta vez aquel punto que ese juguete torturo ahora era atacado por el pene del otro, ya no podía controlar su voz, sentía que se estaba ahogando y su propio pene chorreaba en el suelo.

-No hagas ruido...nos escucharan-gruñía Jeremy aunque hacia tanto ruido como el, levanto una pierna del moreno, la mantenía alzada para hacer que se apretara más, obligándolo a sujetarse únicamente de la pared, Tag lo veía de reojo, ambos estaban sonrojados, sus rostros estaban tan cerca que acortaron la distancia, besándose de un modo inexperto, algo necesitados pero apasionados mientras la verga de Jeremy comenzaba a soltar presemen en el interior de Tag.

-¡Mmm!-un gimoteo ahogado fue lo único que salió al tener su boca ocupada, su lengua se tocaba con la del otro, las sensaciones cambiaban, podía sentir su interior más húmedo, sabía lo que era, sin embargo las estocadas del otro mostraban que no se detendría, ninguno podía en ese punto, ambos se habían rendido, dejado ir, solo sintiendo por primera vez ese tipo de placer, finalmente el moreno perdió la batalla, apretando cada parte de su cuerpo eyaculo con fuerza, más fuerte que sus dos anteriores veces y más placentera al igual que abundante, manchando el orinal y parte del suelo con su semen mientras sus paredes anales exprimían la verga del otro.

-Ahh-un gemido que salió cuando sus labios se separaron, la verga de Jeremy se había hinchado y sin aviso alguno en una última estocada todo salió, ambos temblaron, el de cabellos naranjos por tener su orgasmo en aquel lugar tan cálido que parecía feliz de recibirlo por cómo se apretaba a cada chorro que lo impactaba mientras que el moreno experimentaba la sensación de ser llenado, un calor lo recorría hasta su abdomen y solamente pudo cerrar sus ojos mientras cada vez era más y más leve la sensación, ninguno se movió, solo se quedaron grabando en sus memorias aquel momento de éxtasis, aun unidos pero poco a poco sus respiraciones se normalizaron y con ello sus mentes se iban despejando dándose cuenta de lo hecho.

-S-Sácalo con cuidado, creo que estoy roto-susurro Tag sonrojado mientras veía un asentimiento de parte del otro, el de ojos celestes estaba en la misma situación, sujeto las nalgas del otro y con cuidado comenzó a salir, viendo cómo se tensaba y finalmente al sacarlo soltaba un gemido de alivio, se quedó viendo su agujero abierto y manchado, de algún modo Jeremy se sentía orgulloso de haber sido el culpable de eso.

-Ehh necesitas un minuto a solas para, ya sabes-murmuro viendo como su semen salía lentamente de ese agujero e intentaba no tener otra erección con la vista.

-Está bien así...vamos-le dijo mientras levantaba sus pantalones, sin importarle que su ropa interior se manchara pues ya de por si lo estaba.

-Entonces... ¿quieres ir a tomar algo?-le ofreció mientras se rascaba la nuca suavemente 

-No creo poder sentarme-susurro mientras desviaba la mirada, tras ir a inscribir a su equipo en el regreso ninguno se dijo ninguna palabra, Jeremy estaba algo apenado por todo lo ocurrido, Tag se sentía avergonzado, cada uno se fue a su casa pero en la noche no pudieron evitar revivir lo ocurrido, emocionándose y excitándose por el modo que tuvieron su primera vez y finalmente terminando masturbándose en sus respectivas camas gimiendo el nombre del otro.

Para el día siguiente la práctica iba a ser temprano, Jeremy ya estaba en el campo viendo molesto como sus compañeros hablaban de cómo sus padres les habían pedido favores, todos menos Tag el cual al poco tiempo llego al lugar y ambos se sonrojaron levemente por ver que se encontraban a solas.

-Los otros están algo ocupados, tenemos algo de tiempo supongo-dijo el de ojos celestes mientras se apoyaba en una pared intentando no ver a los ojos al otro pero su mirada no podía evitar enfocarse en el de vez en cuando.

-Si-respondió este mientras Jeremy desviaba la mirada, el moreno miraba su rostro, simplemente suspiro y sonrió-¿Cara o cruz?-dijo mientras sacaba una moneda de su bolsillo.

-¿Eh?, ¡cara!-grito al ver como este ya había lanzado la moneda, el moreno la atrapo en el aire y la depósito sobre su mano-Jeje, la suerte esta de mi lado, quizás hay otra cosa en la que soy mejor que tu-se burló el viendo victorioso como había ganado.

-Si supongo...bueno, ¿no tienes esa cosa aquí o sí?-cuestiono mientras guardaba la moneda y le guiñaba un ojo.

-Tag ¿estas insinuando?-el de cabellos naranjos no pudo evitar sonreír emocionado por entender a qué iba el otro y comenzaba a acortar la distancia con este.

-Pues perdí la apuesta, no puedo simplemente faltar a mi palabra-le dijo sin poder evitar sonreír de lado mientras se sonrojaba por como el otro metía la mano en su pantalón, tocando su entrepierna y sintiendo lo duro que estaba por saber que iba a pasar ese día.

-Supongo que no....mi casa está vacía, hay más juguetes ahí sabes-menciono mientras le lamia el cuello al otro y comenzaba a sentir como este se abrazaba a él suavemente para meter sus manos y tocar su pene que estaba creciendo poco a poco-Creo que tendremos un día algo ocupado-le dijo viendo directamente a sus hermosos ojos.

-Puedes apostarlo-dijo mientras ambos se daban un pequeño beso en los labios y se encaminaban a la casa de Jeremy dispuestos a tener un día muy placentero.


	6. Just us tonight

Puerto Marie, ciudad hogar de muchas atracciones, un lugar más que nada agitado por la tendencia juvenil del futbol callejero, entre estos estaba el equipo de "Los azules", sus cinco integrantes se encontraban en lo que era como si casa club, charlaban complacidos de los resultados de sus dos delanteros, sus mejores jugadores habían tenido últimamente una sincronización que llegaba a envidiar, muchos no entendían como ocurrió ello, pues a pesar de esos buenos resultados estos seguían llegando a ser competitivos en las cosas que a muchos parecerían pequeñeces, pero bueno, así eran Tag y Jeremy, el primero de piel morena, un cabello alborotado de color negro y ojos color avellana mientras que el segundo de piel blanca y cabellos naranjos y unos ojos azules, ambos unos jóvenes cercanos a los 15 años, competitivos y talentosos para el deporte y como siempre no podía faltar que estuvieran desafiándose uno al otro para ver quien anotaría mas el siguiente partido.

-Bien bien, si tienen tiempo para discutir también lo tienen para practicar, vamos, no tenemos que confiarnos por unas victorias-hablo su amigo Gabriel sabiendo que si ellos dos se llegaban a confiar las cosas se podrían poner feas, sus dos compañeras asintieron mientras salían para poder ir a calentar antes de la práctica, ambos se vieron entre si y suspiraron sabiendo que sería mejor controlarse, un silencio se sintió en aquel lugar, pero contrario a los demás no era uno incómodo, era uno en que no necesitaban decirse nada más, pues lo que el resto de los azules no sabía, mucho menos se imaginaban, era que esos dos jóvenes ya no eran simples amigos o compañeros en aquel deporte. Jeremy fue el primero en moverse, cerró la puerta en silencio mientras sentía como unas manos lo abrazaban por la espalda, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, lentamente se volteo para ver a su compañero, ambos estaban calmados con esa cercanía.

-¿Cuánto crees que nos dan antes de molestar?-murmuro Tag mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda de su acompañante.

-3, 5 máximo, pensaran que vamos a pelear- sonrió el otro mientras apegaba su frente con la de él, este se río sabiendo que era verdad, simplemente ese momento importaba y acortando la distancia entre si sus labios se unieron, las manos de uno se aferraban al cuerpo del otro, porque así eran ellos ahora, ahora esta era su relación, dos jóvenes amantes que habían hecho cosas sin estar conscientes de si sentían lo mismo, pero con saber que se sentían cómodos con ello, era suficiente para poder motivarlos a continuar esa relación.

-¡Oigan!, ¡más les vale no estar peleando o entrare y los pateare aquí afuera!-se escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la puerta y la voz molesta de una de sus compañeras, ambos se separaron mirando mal que los interrumpiera, soltaron un suspiro y se separaron para arreglarse un poco.

-Ya vamos, relájate - respondió Jeremy mientras abría la puerta, Tag extendió su mano, queriendo alcanzarlo pero este ya se había ido dejándolo solo, se rasco suavemente la nuca y finalmente suspiro decidiendo ir con los demás, sabiendo que debería decírselo en algún momento, la practica comenzó, ambos sabían que debían controlarse pero aprovechaban cualquier momento que se llegara a presentar en aunque sea compartir un roce, uno en que ambos se daban una mirada cómplice que ninguno de los demás identificaba, un secreto entre ambos y que preferían quedara como tal.

-Ustedes dos no tienen remedio-suspiro Gabriel por como terminada la práctica estos dos seguían jugando uno contra el otro, suponía que era para compensar sus competencias, mejor dicho, para poder seguir compitiendo, pero el día ya estaba por acabar, el sol estaba bajando y todos tenían algo que hacer en sus casas, despidiéndose de ellos sus dos compañeras se adelantaron para poder dejarlos solos, Gabriel se quedó un momento más, pensando que irían los tres por algo después de la practica pero finalmente termino rindiéndose diciéndoles que ellos asegurarán la casa club, estos tras responder que si al mismo tiempo sus movimientos fueron diferentes, eran más ruido que juego, sus oídos estaban alerta, escuchando y contando las pisadas que señalaban que realmente se habían ido, 3 minutos en que ambos parecían contener sus alientos, una posición que mantenía sus cuerpos apegados, el pecho y la cadera de Tag a la espalda y cadera del de cabellos naranjos, finalmente soltaron un suspiro más seguros de que nadie vendría y se relajaron.

-Bueno, creo que eso fue suficiente todo por hoy- sonrió Jeremy mientras sujetaba el balón en su pie viendo a su acompañante-¿quieres que nos quedemos un poco más en el club?-le propuso siendo más bien una invitación para que ambos dejaran su rol de jugadores para atender el de amantes.

-De hecho, quería hablarte de eso-sonrió Tag aunque sentía nuevamente esa extraña sensación en su estómago, el de ojos celestes inclino su cabeza curioso de lo que diría, algo que incentivo más al otro a hablar - estaré solo por unos días y.....bueno, si no tienes nada que hacer, podrias pasar la noche conmigo-le propuso desviando involuntariamente su mirada y daba pequeños movimientos con su pierna, un modo de decir que estaba algo ansioso mientras esa noticia le había impactado en parte al otro.

-Ósea, ¿solos tu y yo?-cuestiono Jeremy saliendo de su asombro para que sus mejillas se enrojecieran un poco por esa idea.

-Pues sí, no es la gran cosa, tu y yo ya nos hemos visto desnudo, hasta lo hemos hecho, no creo que sea algo del otro mundo-asentía el moreno aunque un escalofrío recorría su espalda, se sentía mas ansioso que nada por la idea de estar ambos a solas por más tiempo.

-Claro......es decir, si claro, me gustaría dormir contigo- accedió Jeremy sonriendo ampliamente, el moreno le correspondió del mismo modo antes de que ambos reaccionarán a lo que dijo-Q-quiero decir, en tu casa, donde tú digas que pueda dormir-se corrigió mientras se rascaba la nuca nervioso y se maldecía por esa extraña actitud que estaba mostrando.

-Jejeje....aunque, no importa si dormimos juntos-murmuro más para sí mismo pero siendo escuchado por el otro, al saber que el aire se pondría tenso Jeremy solo sonrió y lo abrazo por el hombro para que ambos se dirigieran al club por sus cosas, tras estar listos y asegurar todo decidieron ponerse en camino, Jeremy lo solía mirar de reojo, era la primera vez que iría si lo pensaba bien, se preguntaba lo clásico en esa situación, ¿cómo sería?, ¿qué decoración?, ¿qué tan grande?, ¿dormirían en la misma habitación?, esas cosas le llenaban la mente, al menos hasta que su estómago gruño provocando un sonrojo de vergüenza y las risas del otro.

-¿Te parece si compramos algo?, no creo que estemos con ánimos de preparar algo-le propuso a Tag mientras este seguía riéndose, ambos actuaban como si nada, tras algo de comida chatarra para sus estómagos y un poco más para más tarde ambos volvieron a encaminarse, el moreno guiaba y el de cabellos naranjos lo seguía, la noche había llegado, por las calles apenas se veía gente, una que apenas ellos conocían, quizás fueron esos detalles que lo llevaron a actuar.

-¿Ehh?-murmuró Tag al sentir como su mano era sujetada, miro de reojo a su acompañante el cual solo seguía caminando a su paso.

-¿Qué?-le pregunto viéndolo de reojo aunque estaba levemente sonrojado por su actitud, el moreno lo miro unos momentos y le regreso el apretón, ambos no dijeron nada más, simplemente avanzaban en un silencio que no era incomodo, disfrutaron el calor del otro por ese simple tacto hasta llegar a una pequeña casa en los suburbios.

-Bueno, bienvenido-dijo Tag abriendo la puerta para darle paso, encendió las luces mientras notaba como el otro observaba la sala moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, un pequeño sentimiento de vergüenza le abarcó por cómo no tenía mucho y que este lo destacará le haría sentir mal.

-Esta genial- sonrió Jeremy volteando a mirarlo, una sonrisa amplia surco el rostro del moreno, mientras iba a la cocina le indico al otro donde estaba su habitación, este afirmo y mientras Jeremy se encaminaba Tag pudo respirar profundamente-.....mierda, ¿porque estoy tenso?-murmuro ya sin entenderse para nada, bebió un vaso de agua, intentaba calmarse y se dirigió a su habitación notando como alguien ya ocupaba su cama.

-Veo te pusiste cómodo-se burló al solo verlo tendido en su cama, este solo se rio como un modo de afirmarlo, se había quitado sus zapatillas y calcetines, sus pies descalzos se apoyaban en la cama y el moreno decidió imitarle, una vez a su lado el de cabellos naranjos sujeto su mano, lo vio de reojo, Tag solo pudo reírse y ambos se acercaron para darse un beso, uno suave y calmado, sus lenguas salieron para tocarse, acariciándose de un modo casi tímido, porque no era como antes en el club donde podían hacerlo de manera pasajera, ahora tenían toda la noche, toda para ellos dos.

-Aun nos cuesta hacer eso-sonrió Jeremy con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas al separarse, el moreno asintió sintiéndose del mismo modo, ambos volvieron a unir sus labios, esta vez de un modo más duradero en que ambos habían retomado esa sensación de agrado, como si una travesura se tratara, sus lenguas buscaban algo más de pasión que poco a poco comenzó a surgir, sus respiraciones iban más relajadas, sus manos comenzaron a tocar al otro y sus pies se frotaban el uno con el otro, cuando el aire falto ambos tuvieron que separarse, ahora más cómodos pero ansiando algo más exótico.

-¿Quieres ver algo?-le propuso Tag levantándose sin querer que las cosas se descontrolaran tan rápido, su acompañante accedió y este se levantó para poder ir por algo para ver juntos, la mayoría eran cintas de video de algunos partidos, oficiales, callejeros, no importaba ya que era un gusto que ambos compartían entre muchos, lo puso en la video grabadora, ambos se acomodaron entre sí para ver a los jugadores moverse, el balón pasar de un lado a otro, finalmente en una escena uno se quitó la camisa por el calor y eso hizo reaccionar a Jeremy.

-Jeje, no sé porque pero, recordé cuando nos pusimos a jugar desnudos-menciono mientras el moreno se reía de igual modo, un simple impulso que les abarco y había terminado en algo más fuerte, mucho más pues así habían llegado a decir que eran amantes.

-Sí que estabas necesitado ese día, igual, seguro no te atreverías otra vez-murmuro mientras volvía a enfocar la mirada en el televisor sonriendo pues sabía bien como él iba a reaccionar.

-¿De qué hablas?, yo fui el que te convenció de hacerlo, me desnude en medio campo, ¿crees en verdad que no lo haría?-decía este mostrando que no le había agradado que desconfiara de él, lo que no sabía era que el moreno esperaba esas palabras.

-Mi patio es grande, apuesto a que no te atreverías a desnudarte y jugar ahí-dijo de un modo burlón al igual que desafiante, Jeremy sonrió y se levantó quitándose su playera arrojándosela en la cara, seguido a ello siguieron los pantalones quedando únicamente en unos calzoncillos naranjos.

-A jugar-sonrió Jeremy viendo como el moreno se quitaba sus ropas de encima, se desnudó de igual modo para que fuera justo mostrando unos boxers negros, ambos tomaron su tiempo para apreciarse mutuamente y salieron de la habitación siendo guiados por Tag.

-Espero no estés pensando en acobardarte-dijo el moreno en un intento de ocultar su ansiedad, solamente quería que esos malditos calzoncillos abandonaran el cuerpo de su amante-¡Ahh!-un pequeño grito salió de sus labios al sentir una fuerte nalgada de parte del otro hasta que llegaron a la puerta del patio. 

-Es enserio, voy a hacerlo-sonreía Jeremy seguro de sí mismo mientras se quitaba sin alguna duda sus calzoncillos para terminar desnudo, el azabache lo miro de reojo y trago algo fuerte, no era la primera vez que lo veía así, lo sabía pero no podía evitar sentirse algo nervioso de ver su pene flácido el cual deseaba tocar.

-Tampoco yo, de hecho, solía hacerlo desee hace mucho-murmuro mientras se quitaba su bóxer para quedar ambos en igualdad de condiciones, se dieron una mirada de desafío, como si buscaran dudas en los ojos del contrario pero ninguno se echó para atrás, ambos atravesaron la puerta que daba al jardín, el fresco de la noche golpeo sus cuerpos desnudos pero nada de eso les afecto, solamente aumento la intensidad del momento mientras el moreno iba por su balón en una de las esquinas del patio.

-Hey, ¿qué tal si lo hacemos más interesante?-cuestiono Jeremy mientras se comenzaba a estirar un poco viendo la mirada del otro sobre el-el primero que anota, hace lo que quiera con el otro-le propuso guiñándole su ojo para indicar a que se refería, el moreno se sonrojo por ello pero accedió, fuera él o Jeremy, quien anotara estaba seguro que lo gozarla de igual modo.

Tag piso el balón, ambos se miraron uno al otro, una mirada de complicidad y cuando el moreno hizo un movimiento el otro ya estaba para bloquearlo, esta vez iban con todo, no debían reprimir sus fuerzas por temor a parecer extraños, sus cuerpos se frotaban, sus brazos, sus piernas, el pecho contra la espalda del otro y no olvidar como sus penes llegaban a tocarlos, sus respiraciones se vieron agitadas, no solo por el esfuerzo físico, sino el morbo y la emoción de ello, de cómo no querían perder, como se esforzaban para intentar avanzar más pero poco a poco estaban comenzando a mostrarse más torpes, sus hormonas despertaban por los roces, sus penes reaccionaban y poco a poco se mostraban más duros rebotando por sus movimientos, finalmente Tag logro superarlo, sonreía triunfante creyendo que lograría llegar a ganar pero entonces sintió como el pie del otro se metía en su camino, perdió el equilibrio, cayo de cara 

-Lo siento, estas....-las palabras de Jeremy quedaron en el aire, el moreno estaba tendido en el césped de modo que su trasero esta alzado hacia él, dándole una vista de este, observo como este temblaba y su acompañante se dio la vuelta quedando boca arriba.

-Hey eso es trampa-bufo Tag viendo al otro, este se encontraba sonrojado pues ahora el moreno se encontraba con sus piernas separadas, su verga erecta se mostraba orgullosa, tragando con algo de fuerza estiro una de sus piernas y comenzó a tocarla con su pie-J-Jeremy-susurro temblando por ese tacto para gemir cuando aplastó su erección al igual que sus bolas.

-Tranquilo, voy a pagar mi falta-sonrió el de cabellos naranjos mientras su pie aplicaba más fuerza, su propio pene palpito erecto por ello, sentir la dureza del otro en la planta de su pie, el calor que se podía sentir, lentamente comenzó a frotarlo más y más, se relamía los labios por como el moreno llegaba a temblar, soltaba un pequeño suspiro para que se convirtiera en un gemido al aplastarle su pene si este llegaba a querer cerrar sus piernas-eres tan lindo Tag-susurraba mientras movía su pie más y más rápido sobre él.

-Ahh.....espera, podrían vernos.....solo ¡¡Mmm!!-se vio obligado a morder sus labios al sentir una presión aún más fuerte, una mezcla de dolor y placer, una tal que solo lo llevaba a rendirse, su mano acariciaba ese pie suavemente, lo sujetaba para moverlo más y más rápido, su otra mano sujetaba su pene erecto y se masturbaba rápidamente, frotando la punta contra cada uno de sus dedos y pronto el morbo nubló su mente.

-Jeje lo ves, ya estas totalmente entregado-sonreía el de ojos celestes sin dejar de mover su pie, suavemente comenzó a acariciar su propia erección, la vista que tenía le resultaba sumamente erótica, atractiva y leves escalofríos le recorrieron al sentir una humedad-ya estas chorreando, ¿te gusta mucho no es así?-susurro de un modo pícaro, sintiendo como le sujetaba su pie para que no lo alejara y la fricción entre este y su pene fuera más fuerte.

-Jeremy-gimió el nombre del otro, lo observaba con una mirada de deseo, el de cabellos naranjos se sonrojo por ese tono, era uno de lujuria, de deseo en que solamente estaba en ese estado por él, porque sentía esa necesidad solamente hacia él y no podía reprimirla más tiempo-¡Ahh Jeremy!-gimió de un modo más fuerte, ambos temieron ser escuchados pero el éxtasis los devolvió a su momento de lujuria, el pene de Tag palpito, se hincho y finalmente eyaculo en abundancia, manchando el pie de su amante con sus chorros de semen, sintiendo un momento de placer total que sumado al morbo de hacerlo le impedían pensar en posibles consecuencias de lo que hacían en un lugar tan expuesto.

-Wow, vaya desastre-susurro Jeremy por como sentía el semen del moreno manchando su pie, esperaba con calma, disfrutaba la sensación de ese líquido caliente y espeso, como se metía entre sus dedos, como los chorros salían hasta que su orgasmo término poco a poco, en que las ultimas gotas terminaron manchando su planta y la erótica expresión del moreno solo le hacía que el calor del momento no bajara-no hay que desperdiciarlo sabes, anda, comételo-le indico 

-Pervertido-susurro sonrojado mientras sujetaba su pierna, saco su lengua y tal como este había pedido comenzó a lamer cada parte de su pie, movía su lengua por la planta de este, el talón, incluso el dorso para poder bañarlo de su saliva, en el proceso recogía su propio semen, se veía obligado a tragárselo pero eso no le molestaba, podía verlo en la erección del otro, esto no era más que un juego erótico que ellos planeaban seguir.

-Eso es, tienes que chuparlos todos-respiraba algo agitado Jeremy por como el moreno metía los dedos de su pie en la boca, les daba pequeñas pero fuertes chupadas, los limpiaba de todo rastro de su orgasmo y su lengua se metía entre estos, sin querer dejar un solo centímetro sin haber sido marcado por su saliva.

-Jeremy-lo llamo una vez término, lo observaba de un modo necesitado mientras se levantaba con una nueva erección, se acercó al otro para poder darle un apasionado beso en los labios, abrazando su cadera, el otro correspondió con gusto, ambos ahora estaban tan excitados que podían besarse como les gustaba realmente, con verdadero deseo, deseo de saborear al otro porque le gustaba, porque ambos se gustaban y ahora deseaban expresárselo al otro físicamente, los labios de Tag dejaron sus labios, pasaron a su mejilla, bajaron a su cuello para dejar una pequeña marca y así seguir descendiendo.

 

-Ahh ¿aún estás hambriento?-gimió el de cabellos naranjos temblando por como estimulaba sus pezones, una extraña sensación de agrado le recorrió, un gemido más fuerte se escapó cuando los mordió, lo estimulaba cada vez más fuerte, más deseoso hasta que al dejarlos irritados se dio por satisfecho, su lengua dejaba un camino de saliva, acariciaba el abdomen de este, jugaba con su ombligo haciendo sonoros sonidos de succión-mmm....deja de jugar, ambos sabemos que quieres - gimoteaba sonrojado y ansioso por como lo estaba torturando de ese modo.

-Calma-susurro mientras acariciaba la base del pene erecto de este con su mano, lo sentía palpitar y lo caliente que estaba-es mejor solo disfrutar-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de meter la punta de esa verga en su boca, ambos ahogaron un gemido, un escalofrío que recorrió sus cuerpos ante la llamada del placer, la lengua de Tag se deslizaba de arriba a abajo, retiro la piel para dejar la punta expuesta, lamia todo el largo hasta llegar a sus bolas las cuales masajeo suavemente, sintiendo su sabor salado para volver a atender su erección y comenzar a introducirla suavemente a su boca.

-Ahh........Mmm Tag, Ohh se siente bien-susurro Jeremy mientras sus manos se apoyaban en la nuca del moreno, dando pequeñas arremetidas, escuchando las leves arcadas de este a medida que su pene entraba más profundo en esa húmeda cavidad, sentía como este poco a poco se estaba acostumbrando más, su lengua se movía lentamente, las succiones comenzaron haciendo que sus piernas temblaran, poco a poco la cabeza del otro comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo para aumentar el estímulo.

-Mmm.......Mmm-gimoteaba ahogado el moreno, podía sentir un sabor fuerte pero no del todo desagradable, el mismo tenía una erección por solo estar haciendo esto, por estar dándole placer de esa manera y que no podía evitar disfrutar también, poco a poco el reflejo de su boca comenzó a borrarse, podía meterlo más profundo y con ello escuchar más de esos gemidos que solo lograban excitarle más que nunca.

-Tag.......Tag-su nombre no dejaba de salir de los labios del de ojos celestes, un fuerte placer le recorría, una sensación de urgencia y necesidad, sus manos sujetaron con fuerza la cabeza de este y comenzó a mecer sus caderas, el moreno se relajó, sentía como estaba arremetiendo su boca pero lo dejaba, pues era una señal de lo bien que se sentía, un sabor diferente le llamo la atención, uno más salado que manchaba su lengua-Ahh....voy a eyacular-gimió sonrojado por como el placer no llegaba a detenerse, como sus caderas se movían teniendo mente propia buscando descargarse en esa húmeda cavidad.

-¡¡¡Mmm!!!-Tag abrió sus ojos por esas palabras, sus manos sujetaron las piernas de este, intentaba separarlo pero era imposible, el pene de Jeremy entraba y salía de su boca más y más rápido, obligándolo a saborearlo más, que ello nublara su mente, finalmente se resignó, sus manos pasaron al trasero de este, lo comenzó a apretar, lo acariciaba mientras sentía como el chorreaba más y más, finalmente las separo para ubicar uno de sus dedos en la entrada de este y presionarla.

-¡¡Ahh!! ¡¡Ahh Tag!!-sus gemidos ya no pudieron ser controlados, fueron casi gritos y avergonzado mordió sus labios pero fue tarde, aquel repentino estimulo en su parte anal lo llevo a sujetar la cabeza del moreno, su pene se hincho levemente para meterse en lo profundo de su boca y así eyacular finalmente, su lengua salió, escalofríos le hicieron temblar mientras sus chorros de semen caliente salían en abundancia, entrando en la boca de Tag que sin más opción debía tragárselo para no ahogarse, sentía como bajaba por su garganta pero no le molestaba, más bien solo le daba energías para más, fueron unos momentos que parecieron eternos, finalmente el orgasmo perdía fuerza y con ello se separaron.

-Ahh.....Ahh.....vaya, parece que soy bueno-sonrió el moreno sintiendo como las ultimas gotas acababan en su rostro, el de cabellos naranjos lo miraba con un leve sonrojo pero una sonrisa, mostrando que estaba satisfecho, el dedo de Tag ubicado en su ano se movió suavemente, haciendo que este cerrara uno de sus ojos por la repentina acción, aun así lo sabía, esto no había acabado.

-Hey Tag-llamo su nombre antes de arrodillarse, de ponerse a la altura de este para poder besar sus labios suavemente-¿te parece si terminamos en la cama?-le propuso mostrando su disponibilidad, una sonrisa cómplice entre ambos, sus labios se unieron suavemente y entonces ambos volvieron a entrar a la casa.

-espero estés listo, porque no me pienso reprimir-le advirtió Tag mientras ambos caminaban hacia la habitación del moreno, sus manos se sujetaban suavemente, el de cabellos naranjos volteo a verlo para que notara que su pene estaba nuevamente erecto, se acercó más a él e hizo que las puntas de ambos se frotaran entre si-jeje, tomare eso como que lo estas-se rio mientras ambos reemprendían su marcha.

-No creas que me voy a echar para atrás......además, realmente quiero saber cómo se siente-susurro Jeremy tras sentarse en la cama haciendo que Tag volteara a verlo-s-solo, prepárame bien si, no creo que eso vaya a entrar tan fácil-murmuro mientras se tendía en la cama y alzaba sus piernas para darle una vista de su trasero.

-Tampoco fue fácil para mí cuando me la metiste, así que tranquilo se lo que hago-sonrió por esa vista, le dio una fuerte nalgada sacándole un quejido al otro pero que sabía disfruto, fue a uno de sus cajones, saco un pequeño tubo de lubricante y comenzó a untar suavemente sus dedos-relájate-le indicó mientras observaba como el de ojos celestes separaba sus nalgas para el dándole un mejor acceso y vista a su ano levemente rosado, señal de aun ser virgen.

-Mmm esta frio-gimió Jeremy suavemente cuando uno de los dedos del moreno se apoyó en su entrada, un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios cuando comenzó a entrar, sin poderlo evitar sus paredes anales se contrajeron por ello, apretándolo e impidiendo que pudiera moverse, Tag lo observo y este recordó sus palabras, respirando profundamente comenzó a relajarse, lo intentaba para no hacerlo más difícil, su pene palpitaba suavemente, esas caricias eran extrañas pero poco a poco solo se volvían algo incomodas.

-Eso es, ahora meteré un segundo-le advirtió mientras esperaba que el otro asintiera, su dedo presiono suavemente, se deslizo sacándole un gemido casi de dolor al otro, este seguía respirando, tratando de relajarse por cómo estos lo preparaban, Tag observo las piernas alzadas de Jeremy, sonrió imaginando como se distraería, se acomodó suavemente, sus dedos se movían en círculos y con su otra mano sujeto uno de los pies de este para comenzar a lamerlos.

-Ahh......espera, eso es trampa-gimoteaba temblando por como ahora sentía las leves cosquillas de su lengua, su interior era estimulado aun por los dedos, mordía sus labios para no gemir pero era difícil, el moreno movía sus dedos en círculos, tijeras, acostumbraba ese interior para lo que vendría mientras su disfrutaba los pies de su amante, un placer compartido que se reflejaba en sus acciones, Jeremy ya no estaba apretado, gemía suavemente con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas sonrojadas dejando que entraran h salieran, sus manos no dejaban de mantener sus nalgas separadas mientras Tag soltaba más saliva de lo normal, lo necesitaba, el solo saborear los pies del otro era un morbo que sumado a lo que tocaba era amplificado, se podía ver en sus penes, ambos palpitaban, se mantenían firmes mostrando que lo deseaban, más que ello, lo necesitaban.

-Jeremy-llamo su nombre dejando de lamer sus pies, la planta de ambos estaban con un leve brillo por su saliva, saco sus dedos del interior de este, viendo su ano levemente abierto y apoyo su pene palpitante y erecto en este, sintiendo como se contraía, queriendo desesperadamente seguir siendo estimulado y ambos se observaron a los ojos, las manos de Jeremy sujetaban suavemente las sabanas, el Tag mantenía las piernas de este alzadas, ambos buscaban una señal de duda en los otros pero únicamente existía el deseo, el éxtasis de saber la situación y ambos asintieron juntos.

-Ahh.....Tag......Mmm-gimoteaba Jeremy al sentir la primera intrusión, la punta de su verga había entrado sin problemas, podía sentirlo, estaba realmente entrando en él y ambos temblaban, el moreno comenzó a empujar con fuerza, sentía como le costaba un poco pero el lubricante cumplía su función, poco a poco podía deslizarse más profundamente en él, las manos del de cabellos naranjas apretaban con fuerza las sabanas, casi las quitaban por sentir que lo estaban abriendo, el resto de esa verga erecta en su interior y como este temblaba para apretarse más fuerte, finalmente tras unos empujones más sintió como las bolas de este golpeaban su nalgas, ambos dejaron salir un sonoro gemido viéndose agitados, sonriéndose uno al otro por saber que estaban unidos.

-Te quiero-susurro Tag mientras sus caderas comenzaban a moverse, pequeñas arremetidas en que su pene erecto entraba y salía, cada vez siendo más fácil, estimulando las paredes anales de su amante y comenzando una placentera fricción que poco a poco les hacía olvidar todo, todo menos la sensación de estar con el otro-Te quiero Jeremy-gimió mientras mantenía las piernas de este separadas, observando como a cada estocada este hacia una mueca de dolor y placer.

-Ahh.......se.......se siente bien Tag......Tag-el nombre del moreno no dejaba de salir de sus labios, cada estocada, cada movimiento era una oleada que recorría su cuerpo, ruidos se escuchaban, pieles frotándose, gemidos de placer, el erótico sonido de las bolas del moreno al golpear sus nalgas cuando lo arremetía de golpe, en poco tiempo el sonido de la cama rechinando se unió a ellos, los movimientos se tornaban al igual que rápidos más agresivos, ya sin poder sentir dolor o alguna molestia, solo una agradable sensación en sus cuerpos que no dejaban de ser estimulados.

-Jeremy.......ahhhh-gimio Tag cuando saco de golpe su verga erecta, viendo como esta palpitaba al igual que el ano de su amante, ambos molestos de que ya no recibieran atención-ponte así-le indicó mientras sujetaba sus caderas para moverlo, este sumisamente lo hizo, desesperado por como ese torrente de placer se había detenido, acabo en cuatro patas con su trasero alzado para él, el moreno le dio una sonora nalgada, esta vez un agudo gemido salió de los labios del de ojos celestes, pudo sentir la dureza del otro entre sus nalgas y ello solo provocaba que lo deseara más.

-¡¡Ahh!!, Ohh, más fuerte....mas-gemía Jeremy temblando al sentir como lo había penetrado en una estocada, poco a poco ambos retomaban el ritmo anterior, el de cabellos naranjos mecía sus caderas para aumentar la fricción, guiarlo cada vez más profundo en su interior mientras sentía como el moreno lo arremetía con fuerza, buscando ese punto que le hiciera sentir que se derretiría, fue solo cosa de unos momento en que la sincronía de ambos los llevo a guiar el pene de Tag hacia la próstata de Jeremy, sacándole un gemido más fuerte y ronco, generando estímulos que cerraron más su interior y lo hicieron comenzar a soltar presemen.

-Ahh.....no pararé -gimió en su oído mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo Jeremy, lo recorrían para acabar en su pene erecto y tocarlo, sintiendo como chorreaba del éxtasis, incluso el suyo lo hacia dentro de este, lubricándolo aún más para deslizarse y golpear más ese punto que hacía a su amado gemir-Ahh.....eyaculare en tu culo, lo voy a hacer-gruñía intentando reprimir su orgasmo pero ello le era difícil, las paredes anales de este se apretaban tanto que le sorprendía no haber acabado antes.

-H-Hazlo-escucho como el otro decía agitado volteando a verlo, con un brillo de deseo y placer que nublaban su mirada y su caderas se movían mas con las de él apretándose más y más sin querer dejar ir su verga-márcame......Tag......Ahhh-gemia temblando por como su orgasmo se acercaba por las intensas estocadas, el moreno sujeto su rostro, hizo que volteara a verlo dándole un apasionado beso en los labios, su lengua tocaba la de este pero el esfuerzo los hizo separarse, sus respiraciones se agitaban más y más hasta que sus cuerpos llegaron al límite.

-¡¡Ahh Jeremy!!-un grito que seguro se hubiera escuchado en cada parte de la casa si no estuvieran solos, su pene palpito, en una estocada lo metió lo más profundo que pudo para estimular por última vez ese punto erótico en el de ojos celestes, soltó un gemido y finalmente dejo libre su orgasmo, su semen salía en abundancia manchando las paredes anales de su amante, sus entrañas mientras este por la cálida sensación término eyaculando sobre las sabanas, manchándolas, creando un pequeño charco de su semen mientras ambos mecían sus caderas aún.

-Ahh.......Ahh esta.....muy caliente-gemía Jeremy sonrojado por como las estocadas ahora eran lentas pero fuertes, el moreno se aseguraba de dejar cuanto pudiera en él, el orgasmo de ambos fue el momento más placentero que habían sentido, que poco a poco se desvanecía pero daba paso a la sensación de alivio y gusto de haber realizado aquel acto.

-Y tu muy apretado, creí que me lo arrancarías-susurro Tag mientras sacaba su pene del interior de este, viendo como el temblaba y unos chorros de semen salían de su ano, resbalando poco a poco de sus piernas y el moreno le dio una suave nalgada-¿qué tal estuvo?-le sonrió mientras se tendía a su lado, abrazándolo para poder verlo a los ojos y notar como aun respiraba agitado, estaba seguro que el aun lo estaba.

-Bastante bien para ser la primera vez que la metes, pero para la siguiente me toca a mí-menciono mientras lo miraba provocando que ambos se rieran suavemente-sí que dejamos un desastre, ¿deberíamos bañarnos?-cuestiono algo pegajoso por como había caído sobre las sabanas que el había manchado.

-Quizás mañana, me gusta como hueles ahora-murmuro Tag mientras se apegaba a él con los ojos cerrados, el de ojos celestes suspiro y simplemente acerco una almohada a él para descansar su cabeza, sin dejar de sentir esa sensación de como el semen de Tag salía de su trasero cayendo por sus piernas, pero no era algo molesto en realidad, al menos no para él.

-Bien, solo no se nos vaya a olvidar, si nos huelen así de raro quien sabe que pensaran-sonrió de un modo pícaro haciendo que este se riera y le diera una suave nalgada, ambos se quedaron tendidos así, viéndose uno al otro pero el cansancio en sus cuerpos estaba comenzando a hacerse presente, invitándolos a cerrar sus ojos y dormir aunque el moreno aún tenía algo en su mente.

-Hey Jeremy, ¿qué tal si el fin de semana también te quedas a dormir?-le propuso el moreno viendo como este se estaba acomodando en la almohada, espero unos momentos y este asintió-¿enserio?, ¿entonces qué tal el fin de semana y el lunes?, o quizás el martes también, incluso podrias-

-Basta-le corto de golpe haciendo que este calmara su emoción mirara-solamente dime cuanto quieres que me quede y lo hare, mas fácil, mejor dime cuando quieres que me vaya-murmuro viéndolo de un modo burlón pero a la vez serio, sintiendo que en ambos algo había cambiado pero en algo para mejor.

-¿Y si te pido que nunca te vayas?-le cuestiono decidiendo arriesgarse un poco, viendo como este lo miraba fijamente pero eso solamente llegaba a ponerlo nervioso.

-Entonces solo me quedare para siempre-respondió mientras veía ese brillo de felicidad en los ojos del otro, ambos se sonrieron y se dieron un pequeño beso para poder apegarse más dispuestos a descansar, sabían que no sería siempre posible que se quedaran así de cerca, pero la verdad eso no les importaba en ese momento.

Estaban juntos esa noche, solo eso importaba


End file.
